A Destiny of Their Own
by PrincessEve
Summary: COMPLETED A new evil stirs in Middle-Earth will Arriël and Legolas's love be able to withstand this new devilry? Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. A Lost Memory

A/N: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings so please don't sew just a lover of Tolkien and his beautiful creation Legolas!

A/N: I want to give a very very special thanks to Krillball6 for being so supportive of my fan fictions, you are my best and truest fan and thank you so much for all your positive feedback. Especially when I wasn't so sure of my writing, I know it's not perfect but I am glad that you enjoyed it!

**Prologue:** A Lost Memory

She looked down to the ground as her mother held her close. She watched her older sister laugh and play, the young girl noticed her brother concentrating on his studies. Her mother smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, she smiled. The king entered the room his manner was strange he was scared, the queen placed her young daughter down, as the king began to whisper to his wife and the smile that once adorned his beautiful wife's face had disappeared. The young girl watched her parents intently; she never looked away from their faces, she felt that something was wrong. Scooped into the arms of her mother, her father grabbed her older sister. They were placed into the arms of an old man his face showed sympathy for them. He placed two necklaces around their heads his lips released strange words that neither of them understood. The youngest of the girls looked to her parents crying out to her mother, but before anymore could have been said the mother gave them her last farewell. Just as the light surrounded the two sisters, the youngest heard her mother said _amin mela lle Arriël, ar' Alexia, _and then she faded away into the nothingness, holding on to nothing but her mothers last words.


	2. Introduction: Young Ladies

**Introduction:** Young Ladies

Arriël and Alexia have never been your average teenage girls. As young babies, a newly wed couple adopted them, giving the girls nothing but the best with all their love. Years passed as they always do with Arriël and Alexia blossoming into beautiful young women. At age eight and ten they discovered something new about themselves. They have each been blessed with the power of foresight, and telekinesis. The girls practiced their new gifts harnessing the powers and only using them when necessary, which was not often, but practice, was always crucial. Arriël has been the stronger of the two when it came to gifts, while Alexia has been somewhat weaker there has never been a threat towards either one of them.

Other than their gifts, they as young ladies seem like perfectly normal teenage sisters, both attending the same school they are active in all the clubs and over half of the sports. Arriël's teammates voted her MVP for volleyball the previous season, while Alexia was class president for the third year in a row since her junior school. Looks can be deceiving though underneath their beauty and charm lye souls with the deepest compassion for all who they love. Arriël's raven colored hair, and bronze brown skin. Alexia on the other hand is a little fairer skinned than her younger sister, with emerald green eyes. Both of them slender in the waist, but it is their eyes that captivate people the most so they have been told, something about them makes others see into their hearts. However, their overall most important feature physically is the ears, the shape of a beautiful green leaf. No one has ever said anything about them not in a comment or criticism. Arriël and Alexia had lived somewhat normal lives until now and this is where their journey begins.


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 1:** Mixed Emotions

Arriël finds herself frantically searching her room looking for her backpack along with her wallet. "Alexia have you seen my bag and wallet?" She yells from their room panicking even more.

"No, Ari look underneath your bed I think I saw it there yesterday" Alexia replies the sound of annoyance is strong within her voice. Finding my things, Arriël slides down the banister with her mother catching it.

"Ari I told you about doing that, now please get to school before you and Lex are late," Mom said kissing her youngest daughters cheek and handing her a sack lunch. _ Poor Mom she wastes her time giving me a lunch I always end up buying. _Arriël thought to herself

Heading off to school, Alexia of course decides to take the back roads, which takes off five minutes from their normal route giving the girls ample enough time to relax and talk about what's been going on with school and their social lives. Although they do that at home still it gives them something to talk about on the way to school, that and they have always been close.

"So how goes things with Eric?" Lex switches on the stereo.

"Um...ok I guess I mean I can't really say much about that other than I'm still totally in love with the guy, and he doesn't even know I exist. But you know I think its going to happen" Arriël said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Well here's your big chance to find out, go talk to him. He's at the usual spot waiting for you" Lex winks at her little sister, while Eric walks towards their car.

He is a six-foot walking ken doll with gorgeous green eyes, and dark brown hair all the girls want him and all the guys want to be him. Eric seems like the sweetest guy that ever walked the face of this earth, he's friends with all the guys including the not so popular ones, donates things to charity, and volunteers on the weekends at the old folks home. Over all he is perfect, so why can she not get him to notice her?

"Hey girls what's going on?" He asked his voice is like butter.

"Not much I'm headed over to Thompson's class right now and Ari here has Eller's." Alexia said smiling. _Leave it to my sister to put me right in the middle of everything. _Arriël rolls her eyes.

"Great let's go Ari I've got Eller too so we can walk over together," happily Arriël gets up and smiles at my sister. "So are you going to the dance this Friday?"

Finally the words she has been longing for him to ask her. "Uh...yeah I wouldn't miss that for anything I hear the DJ is going to be off the hook. How about you" remaining calm and cool on the outside but inside feeling as she is going to explode.

"So do you have a date?" This is it the question that Arriël has been waiting to hear since her sophomore year. "Cause if you don't I'd love to take you, uh hello Ari?" Finally, her big moment and she is totally frozen. _The big moment and I freeze what is this._

"Huh? Oh yeah that would be great I'd love to go with you, pick me up at my house around ten?" Arriël asked smiling showing her pearly whites.

"You got it I'll see you then hey tell Eller that I'll see him next period alright," Eric said walking away. _Now I feel stupid I should have known that he did not have Eller until third period, but what makes it sweet is that he is going to be late for class just because he wanted to ask me on a date. _Arriël smacked her head shaking it with disapproval of herself.

Their day went on as planned school, classes, and home. She has already picked out the dress for tomorrows dance and is so happy._ Things could not be any better I am going to the dance with the guy of my dreams, and on Sunday Alexia and I are leaving for Montana for spring break by ourselves. _

"I so do not feel good Mom I'm going to go lay down in my room," Arriël said leaving the table.

Normally Arriël is ok but as of late she has been getting these strange dreams, which are so realistic when she wakes up she is either crying or sweating profusely. Laying down Arriël finds herself thrown instantly into this dream world. These dreams are different the people in them are different. A young man about her age if not a little older is standing in this strange woodland area. It is peaceful there, and then suddenly the light around them dims and instantly they are in sheer darkness. Seeing this strange man falling into her arm's blood trickling down his back, she can feel him. He has been hit by an arrow with his last breath of life he whisper to in her ear amin mela lle Arriël, he closes his eyes and she feels the life leaving his body. Awakening in a sweat, the young Arriël begins to cry, but why is the reason she does not understand. She does not even know this guy or does she? Why does she feel as if she knew him and loved him?

Looking at her clock it is just about to go off; right now, she cannot think about this weird dream. Telling herself that she has to focus on the matters at hand, like the dance that is tonight and their trip. _I'm so excited Lex and I are flying up there and staying the whole two weeks, that's a nice perk to going to a private school we get longer breaks because our parents pay, but it sort of evens out when you have to go two weeks longer than public schools._ The sister's day started normal, classes went by fast today, which is good, and the school football team won the championships. Eric made the winning touch down and now is like the town hero, they have won the school rival team JFK High.

"So how does it feel?" Arriël asked Eric as we slow dance.

"How does what feel?" Eric responded with a question Arriël hates when he does that.

"To be the town hero, to have made the winning touch down and defeat our rival team" she asked smiling.

"It'd be better if I had someone to share the fun with, but I'm glad that I'm with you Arriël you make me happy, and I want to make you happy" the song ends and he laces his fingers with her own.

_Him feeling the same way I do about him, us dancing, him holding my hand everything I have ever wanted with him is happening this is it. So why do I not feel the same way I did when I held that guy in my arms in my dream. Why do I feel so empty? Eric makes me happy but not that same feeling that I felt from that guy. My heart about gave out when he died the even crazy thing is that I do not even know him, but somehow I feel as if we have known each other for the longest time._

"Ari are you ok?" Eric snapped his fingers at her, coming back into reality she comprehends what he has just asked.

"I'm so sorry Eric I can't," letting go of his hand the look on his face could have killed her, kissing his cheek she apologizes once more, grabbing her coat Arriël begins to walk home it's a good three miles but she'll deal with it.

Sweet Eric though always thinking of others before himself offers her a ride home. _I could have said no but it's the least I can do, not to sound conceded but I did hurt him I think if some guy ever did that to me I'd hire a hit man to off him. Not Eric he is still the sweetheart that I know and have grown to love, just not the love that he wants. _The whole car ride home he was quiet, taking the long way to her house Arriël doesn't mind, she held his hand hopefully it was a comfort and not an awkward time. Pulling into her driveway, he turns off his car.

"Hey Arriël can I ask you do to me one favor" His voice innocent and sincere she nods. "Can you give me my first kiss, I know you don't feel the same but I always wanted my first kiss to be with a girl that I really cared about," his words made her cry nodding and smiling leaning in we kiss.

"You know what's funny Eric if this had been two weeks ago I would have been the happiest girl in the entire universe, but I've meant someone and he makes me feel so different. I have never felt this way about any guy we're not even together and I feel this strongly about him." Eric promises Arriël that they will always be friends no matter what, that he will always be there for her no matter what, that he will always love her.

"I know how you feel about this guy because that's how I feel about you, but I would rather have you be happy with him than miserable with me bye Arriël, don't forget about me?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Never," Arriël lets go of his hand and gets out of the car, his headlights switch on and she waves bye to the one boy that I has ever truly felt something real for, all for a guy that she does not even know or met. "All I have to say is that he had better be worth it."


	4. A New Discovery

**Chapter 2:** A New Discovery

Spring break finally came and early at 5:30, Arriël and Alexia were on a plane to Montana with Mom and Dad giving them their last rulebook. The basic no boys, no parties just good wholesome fun, which is fine for Arriël, neither one of them plan to become a teen mother over break. Reaching the airport in Montana they quickly check into their hotel room, which is gorgeous the beds are huge and the rooms are separate. Arriël and Alexia do not even start to unpack instead they get into their rental car and take a nice little stroll downtown to find all the cute shops. They are teenagers shopping is life, finding an old antique shop they quickly enter. Full of old jewelry, furniture, dolls almost anything you can think of is in this shop. Arriël's attention drawn to a small glass case full of old necklaces, the two that catch her fancy are silver. The symbol is strange a large letter F shape but slanted.

The store manager notices her interest and walks towards the case. "Lovely isn't," He asked smiling his accent very strong, his long white hair and bread hanging from his face and head.

"Yeah they are can I see them?" She asked, pulling them out Arriël finds that her sister's name as well as her own has been inscribed on the back of the necklaces. "Do you know where these came from?"

"I am sorry miss most of these things I find when I leave the country, or people drop them off why do you ask" his voice sounds so familiar to her ears.

"My name along is inscribed on one of them, and my sisters on the other. Our names are not common in any country," fascinated by the jewelry the young girl stares off into space.

"There are beautiful aren't they, would you like to have them?" Arriël comes back to reality and smiles at this kind old man.

"Yeah how much do I owe you?" Reaching into my purse for change.

"No charge at all in fact I want to thank you, you and your sister have helped me out much more than you know. May they bring you happiness in your lifetime, namarië" He turns away before she can even thank him or learn his name.

Rushing to find her sister to show her our new gifts, she finds Alexia looking at all the old tiaras in the back. "Lex your never going to believe what the manager just gave me, look!" Arriël holds out her necklace smiling she takes it.

"Let me see these, these are so beautiful. Ari my name is on the back of this one did you just get this done?" Alexia asked still looking at the necklace that was hers.

"No I found them weird huh; you know I feel like we're supposed to have these. Like somewhere in the past they belonged to us." Arriël said placing my necklace around my neck.

"You know Ari I think we were meant to have these necklaces. As if, this was all meant to happen something good is going to happen to us sometime soon. Don't you feel it?" Lex said placing the necklace around her neck.

Thinking the exact same thing, her younger sister smiles at her and agrees. "I know it's like we're supposed to have this and..." her voice trailing off as she stares into the darkness.

All she can see is Alexia her voice is faint but she can still hear her. "Ari what's wrong? Ari talk to me?" Alexia's voice trembles, but Arriël cannot react.

Arriël whispers every other word she can barely even hear herself, but she is too scared to talk. "Lex it's calling us... the evil is so great the fear. Take me away from it." A single tear falls down her face. Falling to the ground the tear broke apart like glass on rock.

Staring off into the nothingness all she hears is Alexia's voice fading away. It begins a vision of peer evil, blackness surrounds her and yet she is able to see perfectly clear. The creatures in front of her are horrible, they look like animals that have been maimed and tortured into what is placed in front of her. Their eye's show so much evil and yet a longing to be free from what they have become. Just as Arriël feels things cannot possibly get any worse she sees it a man not even a man a creature of pure evil. A dark aura surrounds his black robes his eye's show nothing but evil. You know how they say the eyes are windows to the soul. Well his show no soul just evil, and darkness. He speaks of Arriël and Alexia, their powers of how will would be his. That no one will save them. Slowly he and her entire vision disappear closing her eyes only to open them again finding that Alexia and her are in the woods. Rubbing her head from the pain throbbing from it, she can only assume that they have been kidnapped and left for dead in the woods of Montana.

"Lex, Lex, Alexia hello why aren't you answering me?" Arriël said becoming angry.

"Ari turn slowly around" Alexia said fear filling her every being.

"Are you joking?" She asked turning around to find an arrow aimed at Alexia's throat and her head.

The one people that threaten them are the most gorgeous men she has ever seen very young in age, but not younger than her or Alexia. Yet his eyes show he has seen much in his time. He has hair a golden like the suns ray's, deep ocean blue eyes, and a tall muscular body. His eyes are what interest her the most because they show so much love and peace. Lips that look, probably feel as soft as velvet his skin pale and smooth. The other man Arriël barely notices. His friend with deep green eyes like the pines tree's of the forest a muscular body as well, his hair dark brown like bark on tree, his skin fair smooth, and perfect pink lips. The blonde harried one begins to speak.

He begins to speak in a strange language, "Mani naa essa en lle?" He said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Arriël asked looking at him strangely.

"What is your name?" He asked this time is tone of voice seems angry.

"Well I'm sorry I was always told never to talk to strangers, and since you haven't introduced yourself I refuse to give you my name," Arriël said rudely.

"Not very smart Arriël Diana," Alexia said angrily.

"I will ask you once more, what is your name!" This time the arrow pushed close into Arriël's head.

"What's your name? You're the one with an arrow pointed at my sister's throat!" She said her voice fills with anger. _After being thrown into a different world, seeing an evil presence all in one hour takes a lot out of a girl._ The young sister thought to herself

"Your stubbornness will cost you your sister's life," the blonde-haired person said.

"I'm sorry my name is Arriël my friends call me Ari for short. My sister whom you have been threatening to kill for the past three minutes is Alexia, and you would be?" She asked trying not to sound rude but it is getting difficult.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood, and this is Dimtilion son of Eolith first commander of our elvish army, but I am afraid we should be the ones apologizing to you and your sister. As a gentlemen I should no better than to threaten a lady, especially one that I know nothing about." Legolas and his friend Dimtilion lower their weapons helping the girls to their feet.

"No it's ok if I was you I probably would have done the same, just do me a favor and tell me that you didn't kidnap us?" Arriël asked stupidly.

"No of course not my lady in fact you gave Dimtilion and I quiet the scare, you appeared out of no where it was as if you fell from the sky," Legolas explains how they arrived, and how they watched over the young girls until they had gained consciousness.

The young prince looks over Arriël and Alexia paying more attention to the younger girl, Arriël blushes a slight shade of pink, the young Prince Legolas realizes that he has gazed for too long clearing his throat Dimtilion and Alexia laugh in unison, catching each other's attention they smile.

"Where are we your highness?" Arriël asked looking around.

"Why we are in Mirkwood at the borders to be exact, where are you two from?"

"From this place called Montana, but where in Montana is Mirkwood?" Alexia finally speaks up.

"Your in Middle-Earth my ladies, never have we heard of this Montana place," Dimtilion said.

Pulling Alexia aside, Arriël whispers to her sister. "Lex there is no such place called Mirkwood or Middle-Earth; Moms going to kill us she didn't even want us to leave the state let alone the world!" Beginning to panic Arriël starts to get antsy.

Alexia begins to panic as well, and lets out a small sarcastic laugh. "Ari would you do me a favor and look around you! Do you honestly think that either one of them have a cell phone! Forget Mom and Dad right now we have to worry about how we're supposed to get back home!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Arriël frowns. "I don't think we are going back home, and for now we better make the best of this situation. You know as well as I do that we're not going home." Turning to Legolas and Dimtilion the two baffled and confused as to what they are rambling about such strange contraptions.

Legolas smiles at Arriël, practically melting her heart his smile warm and sincere he could have said anything to her and she would not have cared. "Well since you have no home, and are new to this world and place. Come with us back to the palace, we shall talk to my father he will know to do"

Legolas offering his hand to Arriël, she happily takes it, climbing onto the horse; he climbs behind her, with his arms loosely around her waist to hold onto the reigns. Looking down at Alexia Arriël sees that her and Dimtilion are getting acquainted Alexia looks happy, something that Arriël has not seen since her last boyfriend. Riding on horses is no easy thing, especially when there are two people and one saddle. Nervousness begins to flow throughout Arriël's body, meeting the king has her a little on the edge. She has never met a royal before Legolas, and look how that started. Arriël feels safe with him, secure and happy his touch his warm, voice sincere, and his smile is breathtaking. She can tell that she is attracted to him there is something about him. Alexia looks happy too, holding onto Dimtilion's hands smiling away. Arriël cannot help but smile, something deep down inside of her soul tells her that Legolas is sincere about everything he says. That he would never lie or do anything to hurt her.

_All these emotions rushing to my head of how I am starting to feel about this young prince, but I pull away from them because I am not waiting for another two years for a boy. The last time I did that, I finally got it, and when everything that I could have ever possibly wanted to happen, happened I snapped. Moreover, the time before that when Sean asked me out he ended up breaking me in two, when I caught him with Katrina. He sounded just as sincere as Legolas, but he was all a lie, so why should Legolas be any different?_

_This is a strange event happening, never before have I see two young maidens like these. The youngest one is who captivates me, her eyes are beautiful, her voice angelic. What am I saying? I know what I am saying but do I want to. I know what I felt when we touched a warmth a peace, pure happiness. _The young elven prince wonders about with his thoughts, as Arriël closes her eyes trying to call asleep but sleep does not come easy to one when they are in a strange new land.


	5. Is This Love?

**Chapter 3:** Is this Love?

Their journey to Mirkwood's gates continued for about another two hours, Arriël and Alexia did not speak during this time. Being in a strange new land they could help but be amazed at all the beautiful plants, animals and flowers. Arriël's breath is lost from all beauty she is witnessing. Legolas spots a small patch of flowers, picking on and handing it to Arriël Legolas gently kisses her hand. Both of the girls have become bored and anxious. They long to see the great palace hall where the king dwells. Yet neither one of them can shake the feeling that something is nearby watching, lurking amongst the shadows.

"Lex can you feel it, it's following us?" Arriël said looking around eyeing each tree.

"Legolas look giant spider eggs, we've just landed in one of their nests," Dimtilion said reaching for his bow and arrow.

"What do you mean _giant_ spider eggs?" Alexia asked cocking her eyebrow up.

It's too late though from the tree tops three giant spiders attack their small traveling group, Legolas attacks one of them while Dimtilion handles the other. Leaving Arriël and Alexia as bait for the third spider looking to each other they smile.

"There's no way that I'm going to be eaten by a spider," Arriël said, concentrating on her telekinesis, she raises the giant spider mid-air. The spider struggles with all its strength to break free but its no use Arriël is to strong. Alexia uses her power to rip the legs right off the body of the vile creature, dropping to the ground the spider lays dead, its black blood is its grave.

Legolas and Dimtilion are speechless, and now it is our girls turn to be shocked for they have forgotten their cardinal rule. Never let anyone witness their gifts, but it is to late now, and if they had not used them, they could have more than likely spinning around in one of those things webs.

"How did you do that?" Dimtilion asked with amazement.

"It's called telekinesis we're really sorry we didn't wish for anyone to see our gifts but you did, we understand if you don't wish to return to the palace with you." Alexia said grabbing Arriël's hand both of them started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked curiously eyeing the both of them.

"Well we just thought that, because of our" Arriël stuttered.

"We need only to pass over this hill and we're at the palace so hurry, by the look of the sun dinner is to be served soon, and I am sure you wish to change." Dimtilion uttered happily.

The girls smiled to their newfound friends, walking the rest of the way for they wished to stretch their legs Arriël, Alexia, Dimtilion, and Legolas talked of their travels. Legolas spoke of the tale of the one ring and how Frodo Baggins a Hobbit made its destruction possible Legolas spoke of him with such an endearing tone of voice. When they finally reached Mirkwoods gates Arriël was so happy. She does not know why but she has a peace inside of her as if nothing could go wrong. That was until her and Alexia entered the city of Mirkwood they received every scowl that was under the sun. To top it all off with a cherry they are about to meet his royal highness.

Reaching the palace entry Legolas dismounted from his horse, as did Dimtilion and Alexia, but Arriel has not moved one inch since they arrived in the city. This is something that Legolas has noticed, he says nothing instead he offers her a kind gesture his hand. Helping her off the horse, he grabs her waist, and brings her slowly down. Their eyes meet they say nothing, but continuing to stare at each other until Arriël smiles, turning away feeling embarrassed with Legolas's hands still around her waist. Dimtilion and Alexia begin walking into the palace talking amongst themselves Arriël finally breaks the silence.

"Shouldn't we follow them your highness?" She asked her voice timid and shy; Arriel still has not met his gaze.

"Yes, we should and if you wouldn't mind call me Legolas." He said cupping her chin so that she would look at him. When he touched her, he felt that same heat run through his body giving him a peace within his heart.

"Oh sorry your highness, I mean Legolas." Arriël said stuttering. Legolas reaches for her hand like a reflex. "Legolas may I ask you something?" She asked her voice still quiet his thumb caresses her fingers.

"Of course what is it?" Legolas replied smiling at her.

"Is there a reason why I received every scowl known to this entire world, and then some from those young girls?" Arriel asked still a little confused, she knows that Legolas is a good-looking guy but for that type of rudeness to occur, especially when they no nothing about her is ludicrous.

He chuckled to himself, over the past years maidens have flocked to his feet begging for his hand in marriage and to each one he has declined. Legolas has yet to find that maiden that makes his heart sink as the Titanic did in the ocean. As of now, he feels that Arriel is hitting it dead on but he leads her on to believe that he does not notice how beautiful he finds her.

"I do not find it funny your highness it was quiet uncalled for, but what do you believe their reasons for their rudeness was?" Arriel questions.

"I think they were jealous of you, I mean why wouldn't they be you were riding with me Legolas Prince of Mirkwood," his cockiness shortened when Arriel learned that he was only joking.

"Oh ha your so funny, well that doesn't matter because I don't plan on associating with those girls, hey what does lirimaer mean Legolas?"

"Are you integrating me Lady Arriel?" Legolas cocked his eyebrow up is tone now changing he seems angry. Arriel looks down and shakes her head no, Legolas smiles and cupping her chin once more he pulls her face back up to his own. "I was only jeering with you Lady Arriel, now come I can hear my father talking to your sister, but if you must know. Lirimaer means lovely one in elvish"

"You think I'm lovely?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I do who wouldn't." Legolas said looking straightforward not making eye contact but Arriël sees the slight hint of blush on his pale cheeks.

When they finally reached the throne room, it is a large room filled with many tapestries, books. Carvings mostly of trees made into pillars to hold up the ceiling. Tall candleholders everywhere with large cream-colored candles lit. A beautiful balcony was to the left of the throne room from what Arriël could see it looks over the entire city and then some, and finally the king's throne. The chair was a large oak color carved into it was vines entwining with each other along the side and on the top right above the king carved into the wood was a small cluster of leaves it was so simple yet beautiful. Legolas ran to his father pulling Arriël along with him, he greeted the king.

"Vendui atar!" Legolas said letting go of Arriël's hand and hugging his father.  
[Hello father!]

"Hello my son, who is your friend" the king said motioning to Arriël and smiled at her. "This must be your sister am I correct Lady Alexia?"

"Yes your highness this is Arriel, Ari meet King Thranduil" from what Arriel can tell Alexia already seems at home.

"Hello your majesty it's very lovely to meet you," Arriël said as she curtsied.

"My dear child please do not curtsy to me, it is an honor to have you hear, come you must stay with us" King Thranduil is handsome beyond his years with those same beautiful cerulean eyes that Legolas has.

"Of course your highnesses thank you for your kindness," said Arriel.

"It appears that your friends are very courteous and beautiful my son," King Thranduil said smiling at his son; he thought to himself I _wonder if my son has become fond of the girl Arriël? It is not everyday I see him holding the hand of a maiden he has only met_. "So tell me Arriël and Alexia where are you from, your clothes do not look that of elven, dwarf, hobbit, or mortal." He said looking them up and down.

"No your majesty we're from a place called United States. My sister and I took a trip to Montana and," Arriël's voice begins to tremble and fade as the vision reappeared in her head. Lex noticing this looks to her and becomes scared for Arriël's life.

"Ari, Ari look at me what's wrong? Ah, please answer me." Alexia said pleadingly.

"Lex he's calling us. I don't want to go with him please make him go away." Arriël screams before she faints, she almost hit the floor but Legolas with his catlike reflexes catches her just in time.

Seeing Arriël like this scares Legolas but it scares Alexia more, whom is she talking about? Who is the he that she did not want to go with? Why did she keep having this vision repeatedly? So many questions went through Alexia's head that she did not know what to do, all she could think of was her little sister seeing this evil person whatever it was. It was not any better for Legolas all he could think of was Arriël and the look of fear on her face it made chills run down his spine. Seeing the girl so innocent, so beautiful, a girl that he could possibly love has so much fear in her eyes.

The king ordered that Arriël and Alexia were to stay in the palace for as long as they liked. He also decreed that the elven healers were to look at Arriël if there can be anything done to help her. Alexia explained that this is very kind but nothing could cure what had happened. She soon became tired and longed for a nice bed to sleep in. Legolas said that he would watch Arriël while she slept. He vowed to himself that whatever evil Arriël saw he would not, could not let it take her away from him. He watched as she slept, and could see that her sleep was troubled seeing this he went to her saying _Sana Melamin _rest my love in translation, Arriël stopped smiled and she was at peace again.

Soon after this Legolas fell asleep not wanting to of course, he had a long journey through Mirkwoods forests and wishes to sleep but knows he cannot. Although he fails in trying to stay, awake. Arriel has become troubled once more while sleeping; she begins to have that nightmare more of a vision of things to come. She dreams of that same dark place. Creatures surrounded her horrible creatures. The creatures that look like, animals maimed and tortured into what she saw now. Creatures with horns, open flesh wounds all over their bodies, long jagged teeth, claws that look like knifes with ridged edges, eye's that showed so much evil, and yet a longing to be free from what that had become.

She sees Alexia, Legolas, Dimtilion, and eight others but she cannot see their faces only their bodies. All are dead with the exception for Alexia; she turned around and saw the man covered in darkness. His black robes hair like a black hole that no light could penetrate. His skin pale his eyes show no color only darkness, for some reason Arriel is unable to see his face only his eyes. She hears his voice deep, booming, the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Then he shows her all wonderful things that she has always wanted. Her fantasies fade away into nothingness. He spoke once more and said that all of this could be hers if she turns to his side and rules the world in sheer darkness. Arriël knows she cannot do this. She tires to run from the man but she cannot he has her under his control. She awakens screaming in a sweat Legolas immediately awakens and runs to her holding her tightly while she cries.

"I will Ari. I promise I will find out what is going on but first you must tell me a little bit. What is going on there is something you are not telling me about yourself? Now I know we just met but do you have any idea what might be happening to you?" Legolas questions her.

"Yes, I know what's happening but I don't know if I can tell you." She said stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"Melamin you can tell me anything." He said kissing her deeply. Surprised she kisses back she tastes him she thought _he tastes of sweet peaches and cream_. Legolas thought she _tastes of sweet wine _they finally pull away.

"Ok well I have this gift...More like gifts to do things that normal people can't do." She closed her eye's gave out a heavy sigh. "Brace yourself." She said becoming nervous and biting her bottom lip.

"Melamin go on" he urges her.

"I have the power of foresight, and telekinesis. Alexia and I also have a strong connection we can feel each other's emotions." Arriël said it so fast that Legolas barely caught it all. "I've been seeing these horrible visions; of a man I don't know exactly what he looks like. He is so evil. In my vision, you and Dimtilion were dead along with eight others. The only ones who were alive were Alexia and I. The thing is my visions are not always true. Well not that their not true more like they don't always come true, it's more like a vision of what could happen if something else doesn't to stop it." Arriël begins to cry again. "I don't want to loose you Legolas."

"Make it stop please, just make it stop." Ari said while holding him tightly as she cries.

"You won't loose me melamin I promise I will never leave you. We're going to go see Gandalf he'll be here for a feast he is very wise maybe he will have some answers about all this." Legolas said kissing her forehead.

"You promise?" She asked still shaken up by the dream.

"I promise I love you Arriël." He said kissing her; she pulls away from him quickly this surprises him.

"What! How can you love me when you barely even know me?" She asked in shock. What he said makes her happy and at the same time upset.

_Is he just trying to make a move on me, no he's to much of a gentleman to do something like that but still I it doesn't seem right. _Arriël's thoughts confuse her.

"Legolas you can't love me it's just not possible I like you. I don't know about us, everything is happening so fast. And so much has happened in the past couple of hours. I just need time to think." She said looking away.

Hearing this Legolas became upset and thought_. I thought she loved me as well but I think she does, but its true me telling her this is sudden and maybe I should just give her time to think._

"Alright I'm sorry for being so forward." He said dismayingly looking at her, his expression is grave and makes her unhappy.

"No don't apologize it's just I need time to think that's all. I assure you things between us will get better." She looks to him and smiles he sees this feeling at peace seeing her eye's he could see in her heart that she is not lying. "I want you to know something Legolas I would never read you mind, your deepest thoughts." She said looking into his eyes.

"I trust you, now come you need your rest I'll be right here if anything should bother your sleep may you be at peace while you sleep lirimaer," he said kissing her forehead.

Arriël layback down on the bed, her soul at peace she holds onto her cross that still hangs around her neck. Whenever she has bad dreams, she always feels better when she clasps her cross. Legolas sits on the side of the bed playing with her hair making her fall asleep faster. He watches as she sleeps and thinks to himself.

_She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, and I love how she's not like the other girls she looks different more beautiful because she is so different. I just hope that Gandalf has some answers for her I do not like theses visions taunting her, somehow I have to protect her. _

Arriël's sleep continues peacefully that night. She awakens to find Legolas in a chair near the bed sleeping. At least she thinks he is sleeping, his eyes are open but he makes no movement. Waving her hand in front of him, he still does not stir. Arriël finally decides that he is sleeping. H_e is so cute when he is sleeping even though his eyes are open and it is somewhat creepy, it is not really, though his eyes are beautiful, their crystal blue like the ocean but even more beautiful_. She decides to awake him even though he looks so cute. Arriël awakens him with a gentle kiss on the cheek, but just as she does she wonders "Oh gosh! Do I have morning breath?" She said aloud. Legolas hearing this and smiles to himself.

"No lirimaer you don't," he said smiling at her.

"Oh gosh you heard me?" She said feeling the embarrassment welling up inside her.

"Yes and no you don't promise," he said smiling.

"Legolas are we going to find Gandalf today?"

"Not till later I want to show you all my favorite places in Mirkwood"

"I really don't want to go," she said looking out towards the balcony.

"Oh, I see well that's ok I'll just see you later then I guess" he said getting up walking towards the doors.

"No, Legolas stop it you know I would love that more than anything but, I feel uncomfortable around all those other girls. Especially when their giving me those evil looks, I think they want to kill me for being in your presence." She said grabbing his arm laughing at her own comment.

"Oh no worries Ari, where I'll be taking you the only people well be me and you," he said winking at her.

"Oh really Prince Legolas?" She asked with eyebrow cocked up looking at him.

"Yes, and that's only because I don't like hanging around the people around the palace well except for Dimtilion. Some others, most of the girls that I have courted have only been after one thing my crown. There are no sparks no attraction with you it is different. I like you a lot you know the rest so I go to my special places to get away from the prissy girls." He said looking at her.

"Oh I see well it makes me feel honored that I'm the first to know of your special places. Before we go can we get something to eat and can I change?" She asked.

"Sure I'll go get you hand-maid," Legolas said leaving her with a kiss on her cheek.

About two minutes later Arriël hears a knock on her door. She opens the door; there stands a woman who looks like she could be a mother. Her name is Lacristiel, she holds in her hands more like over her arms were about ten gowns. On the other arm a bag what it was filled with Arriël does not know. She walks into Arriël's room gently laying all the things on her bed so that Arriël can see everything. Out of the bag she pulls slippers of different colors, one was silver with gold around the edge, another blue with silver vines all over it. The other green with no design except for that fact that they were as smooth as silk and soft to the touch. The pink ones are not a bright pink their actually a soft pink like a pastel color, and the last pair a soft blue that almost look white with small trimming of silver around the ankles. The dresses are gorgeous, Arriël has never seen so many beautiful dresses in one place; she does not know which one she should choose.

Now normally Arriël is not a girl to wear a dress out in public except for special occasions such as dances that are formal, and weddings. For this, she made the exception. Lacristiel watches the young girl walk back and forth looking at the dresses wondering if she will ever pick one out. She grows impatient but sees how the girl has never seen such clothing and smiles to herself. The dresses are also many different colors, a silver one with a lower neckline and the sleeves stop at the elbow flowing out from the elbow. An etiquette design of beautiful white vines lacing together. A navy blue one with sliver trimming all over the bottom sleeves neckline a small line with silver vines entwining each other on both arm. The other a dark forest green the plainest of all the dresses but it is beautiful, a soft blue, and the last soft pink. The sleeves more slender tighter with a whole for the thumb. A point that reaches the tips of her fingers. Around the chest a beautiful darker pink pattern. The pattern is of small exotic flowers not even flowers, but stars if you can imagine. The train of the dress flows gracefully. On the back a sort of corset look, the dark pink strings lacing together to make a simple yet lovely bow at the end.

"Lovely isn't it?" Lacristiel asked.

"Yes their absolutely beautiful. How can I possibly choose in such a short amount of time?" Arriël asked.

"Well if I may make a suggestion. I think you would look lovely in the pink dress, pink slippers, with your hair I can French braid it. Entwining small pink flowers into it not to many though just about four on each side does that sound ok with you?" She asked looking at Arriël.

"That sounds lovely." Arriël begins to space out unable to believe that this is happening. "I'm sorry I'm not used to all this kind of attention. With clothes and hair well if you don't mind I'd like to bathe first and then dress when I'm done I'll call you if that's ok." She said still in awe at what she is about to wear.

"That's just fine, just one question what kind of oil would you like in your water, and what kind of perfume would you like?" Lacristiel asked opening a cabinet full of them.

"Um...you wouldn't happen to have something that smells like melons watermelons maybe?" She asked hoping she has it Arriël loves the smell of watermelons.

"Sure do I'll go put this in the tub and just call me when you're ready for me to do your hair ok?" Lacristiel said leaving.

"Yeah, thanks again" Arriel said shutting the door.

As Arriël finishes her bath, she puts on the dress hoping it will fit because they do not exactly have a tag on them that has a specific size. When she puts the gown on she is surprised it's fit just right and shows off all the right curves on her body. Then she puts on the slippers and finds that even though they looked very thin they feel smooth and silky. Arriël feels like she is walking on clouds. She finally dries her hair a little bit, calling Lacristiel back into her room, but this time Lacristiel carries a big smile on her face on her wrist she holds a small pouch. With something in it but she sets it down, and starts on her hair as if it is not there.

Arriël wonders what it is but has says nothing. Lacristiel finishes her hair with two ponytails, small pink flowers, four on each side in a row coming down from top to bottom. Then right as Arriel is about to get up Lacristiel tells her to sit down grabbing the pouch, pulling out a small gold ring she places it in Arriël's hand. On the outside is an inscription that said _Mela en' coiamin _in translation _love of my life_ she places it on her wedding ring finger.

"Cris from who is this from?" Arriël asked Lacristiel.

"It's from his highness he told me to give it to you today before you came down for breakfast" she smiles.

"King Thranduil gave me this ring?" She asked confused.

"Oh heavens no child! Prince Legolas, and between you and me that's a first for him" she winks at the young maiden.

"It's gorgeous the inscription what does it mean?" She asked curiously.

"Oh that I'm not supposed to tell you he'll tell you later" Cris said smiling even brighter. A knock comes at her door, opening it only to discover that it is Alexia.

"Hey girl you look great," Alexia said smiling at Arriël.

"Oh so do you, I love you hair like that all down and curly" they both smile and hug each other.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Lex asked with a look of concern.

"Much better honest. Look I have to tell you something at breakfast but come on let's go because I'm starving" she said laughing.

"Me too do you think they'll have a big green jalepeño for me to eat with my breakfast?" Alexia asked smiling.

"I don't think so Lex," Arriël said laughing.

The two walk arm in arm talking about all they have seen. Arriël knows she has to tell Alexia all that Legolas told her the night before. Problem is she does not know how. They walk for about five more minutes before stopping and asking two of the guards, which way the dining hall is, they both smile, pointing in the north direction, the girls thank them and smile. Alexia tells Arriël more about Dimtilion. Even how Dimtilion is taking her riding today out around Mirkwood's forests.

Arriël is happy that Alexia has found someone she can call her own, because when they were back home all the guys Alexia dated, ended up being total jerks all they wanted was to make out, and be all touchy feely. They never just wanted to talk or hang out. Lex got sick of this and decided not to date for a while, but when she talks about Dimtilion its as if she wants to marry him. They finally reach the dining hall Arriël became nervous, and just stops Alexia just gives her a warm smile and said telepathically_ it's ok come on _theywalk in and nine others are at the table.

"Good morning lirimaer" Legolas said greeting Arriël with a small kiss. He does not care that anyone witnesses his affections for her. "And good morning to you too Lex I trust you slept well?" He asked turning to Alexia as she looks for Dimtilion little does she know he is right behind her.

"Yes very well thank you, um, do you know where Dimtilion is?" She asked still searching the room.

"Right here Alexia" he said loudly.

"Oh there you are you know you shouldn't sneak up on me you scared me" she said in a hurtful voice.

"I'm sorry a'maelamin," he said kissing her cheek.  
[My beloved]

"Come I want you two to meet the others" Legolas said pointing to the other's around the table. "This is Gandalf the White, Aragorn son of Arathorn King of Gondor, his wife Arwen Queen of Gondor Princess of Rivendell. Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, and my father whom you have already met." He said pointing to all while they smiled at the two girls.

"Lovely to meet you all," They said while bowing to Aragorn, Arwen, and King Thranduil.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking you Frodo what are you no offense or anything it's just your the size of child and yet you look like an adult but I must say your very cute," she smiles at him.

"None taken Arriël I along with Sam, Merry, and Pippin are hobbits from the Shire. Also known as half-lings, now if you do not mind me asking what are you. You have pointed ears like an elf and yet you're darker not as fair. May I say you and Alexia are very beautiful" he said blushing.

"I don't know what we are Frodo but when I find out I'll let you know ok" Arriël said with a wink towards him. Arriël decided that she just had to tell Alexia what Legolas said _I love you_. "Uh, excuse me King Thranduil may Alexia and I be excused for one moment please?" Arriël gives him her best angelic smile.

"Of course my dear but do come back soon we're having fresh alitliels made with abseils." King Thranduil replies.

Walking outside Arriël, fiddles with her thumbs unsure of how she is exactly suppose to explain to Alexia what had happened the night before. "I have to tell you something but I'm not exactly sure how too, so help me out here"

"Ari what is it, you can tell me anything you know that" Alexia said looking at her sister peculiarly.

"Last night while Legolas was watching over me, he did something,"

Alexia begins to cuss under her breath, mumbling various swear words. "I'll kill him wait here!"

"What? Why, oh my gosh no it's nothing like that Alexia we didn't have sex or anything my gosh I have my morals and I still plan on waiting till I'm married. No he told he me loved me, but I didn't say it back" Arriël said sadly.

Alexia screams loudly in joy, her screams echoing throughout the halls of the palace. Every member of the dinging hall has heard her, looking to the door, and then back to each other thinking nothing of it. They continue to talk amongst themselves as our sisters continue their conversation outside the hall. Arriel covering Alexia's mouth removes her hand slowly.

"Ok are you done?" Arriël asked Alexia nods her eyes glowing.

'Why didn't you say it back? He is everything a girl could ask for I mean he is gorgeous, sincere, and sweet. A royal I mean come on how many times does a normal girl, you or me get a devotion of love like that from a royal. What stopped you from saying it?" Alexia asked.

"The fact that I've only known him for about day has nothing to do with Lex," Arriël's side that is more sarcastic shines bright through her comment. "I don't know I mean I like him a lot, but I liked Sean a lot too, and look how that ended up. Eric I liked him too, but when he finally said all the right things, it was not enough. One thing that I have not told you, in those dreams, Legolas whispers his last dying breath into my ear. I don't want to love him if I'm just going to loose him," Arriël said gravely.

"Oh mija no your not going to loose him, he loves you and besides you know that our visions only come true if we don't do something to stop it. Their like pictures of things to come if something else does not happen, and sure, for ninety-nine point nine percent of the time they always come true. This time is different so go to him, be with him" Alexia said pushing Arriël back into the hall.

Legolas smiles at Arriël unable to break his gaze away from her. "Well father we better get going, I'm taking Arriël horse back riding through the forests."

"Alright son but please bring her home safely I don't want her to be harmed," King Thranduil has become very protective of both girls, never having any of his own he feels that they make up for his lack of daughters. Arriël and Alexia kiss King Thranduil's cheeks, the old king blushes and smiles.


	6. An Almost Perfect Moment

**Chapter 4: **An Almost Perfect Moment

Legolas takes Arriël to the stables, which are not like the normal stables that she remembers from home. They actually look more like a big ranch the horses everywhere roaming and running. There's a small river flowing through the field where they can drink freely. It is not even fenced off all it has two wooden poles that makes an archway for the entrance. Two guards stand watching the horses making sure none of them stray to far. Arriël is amazed at how beautiful the horses are, coming from the city she has never really seen many horse stables.

The ones she has seen were absolutely awful the horses stood in small boxed in areas. They always look sad like the stables are prison and they were its prisoners. One particular horse catches her eye it is a caramel color with a white main with a small crescent moon on her forehead. Arriël approaches the horse feeling drawn to her; the horse walks towards the young maiden. Legolas not watching turns and yells for Arriël to stop, but she keeps walking towards her. Legolas finally reaches Arriël seeing that the horse has not harmed her he becomes relieved. Arriël looks at him with confusion on her face

"What's wrong Legolas?" She asked petting the horse.

"It's amazing," he said looking at Arriël.

"What is?" She asked still confused.

"You approached Liliel without her becoming angry, usually she never let's anyone touch her but me" he said with surprise.

"Oh well I guess she just knows that I'm a friend" Arriël suggests.

"Well I guess she's yours then" he said smiling at Arriël.

"What you mean she's my own horse like I can keep her?" Arriël asked shockingly.

"Yes Liliel is yours to keep, she obviously trusts you, and I know you'll be good to her" Legolas said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Legolas, thank you so much" she said kissing him deeply.

"Oh you're welcome Arriël, but if you don't mind me asking what was the kiss for?" He asked curiously while blushing from her kiss.

"Just for being so good to me. I've never had a guy treat me as well as you do. A guy who just gives me a gift to give not because he wants something in return," Arriël said smiling and blushing at her sudden burst of spontaneous affection.

"Well come I wish to show you my favorite place in all of Middle-Earth." He said pulling her along side him. "It's a secret that no one knows about, but I'm going to show it to you because you're very important to me. I want to be able to share this with you." Legolas said this with the biggest smile on his face.

He decides that they will both ride on Liliel for their journey. Arriël likes this idea because she loves being close to Legolas knowing he is right there to protect her. They travel for what seems forever but in reality is only about an hour. Arriël feels as if it has been longer, everything in Mirkwood is beginning to look the same, tall trees, flowers, and brush. Legolas feels Arriël's restlessness so he stops and decides they should rest. Arriël feels that something is wrong with Legolas so she decides that maybe she should ask him about it.

"Legolas is anything wrong?" Arriël asked feeling a little weird.

"No, not really I just," Legolas's voice fades out because he does not wish to talk about what ales his heart so badly.

"It's just what Legolas?" she asked giving a concerned look. "Please tell me I don't like you hiding things from me" she said becoming upset.

"You want to know what bothers me so. I will tell you what is wrong! I pour out my heart to you tell you I love you and you leave me looming in the shadows. Then I give a ring that says _love of my life_ and yet you still don't show love in return. I just feel like you're using me that you don't really love me." Legolas yells at her, finally realizing what he has just done he regretting his harsh words.

"Is that so Prince Legolas" as she calls him _Prince Legolas_ he knows that she is upset. "Well let me tell you something you cannot buy love especially mine. How dare you assume that I would even think of hurting you, it hurts me deeply that you'd think I could be so cruel to you or anyone. Here take this I don't want it anymore" Arriël said handing him the ring. "I just really wish that you would have been more understanding. I told you earlier that things between us would get better. You said you understood how ridiculous of me for thinking you were different from all the rest. How stupid I was to I was to believe that you were sincere about all you said. I mean all the things I'm going through right now." She stops not wanting to remember the dream. "Argh just leave me alone." Arriël said yelling at him filled with anger that he would even assume such a thing she runs away not caring long it will take her to return to the palace.

Seeing this Legolas jumps on to Liliel and runs after Arriël yelling for her telling her to get back on the horse, she refuses for the first five minutes. Soon enough she becomes tired and knows she will not reach the palace before dark. So she gives in although Arriël does not hold onto Legolas during the ride and says nothing to him the whole time. When they arrive back at the palace, she hustles straight to her room not saying anything to Legolas. Somewhere else in the palace Alexia feels Arriël's troublesome emotions. Running away quickly apologizing to Dimtilion for her sudden leave of absence, lying on her bed crying her eye's out Arriël curses into her pillow.

"Come in" she said trying to sound like she hadn't be crying.

"Arriël what's wrong I got this feeling that something was wrong with you and I rushed off leaving Dimtilion in the garden are you ok?" Lex asked concerned.

"Lex I want to go home this whole situation bites the big one; I mean first I'm seeing this freak in my dreams. Now Legolas is mad at me because I haven't confessed my inner feelings for him, even though he knows damn well how I feel about him. I wish none of this had ever happened, I wish we were back home with Mom and Dad. I wish that I had just gone out with Eric that everything was back to normal." Arriël said crying as her sister hugs her.

"No you don't because deep down inside you know as well as I do that if we left this place right now you would miss him so much. Eric makes no comparison to Legolas and you know that, you are just upset everything is going to be ok. For now I'm going to go talk to that little boy"

Dimtilion walks in slowly, looking at both of the girls. "Is anything wrong Lady Arriël?" his voice is concerned.

"She'll be fine but for now stay with her," Alexia walks out the door leaving to two to talks amongst themselves.

Sitting in silence neither of them know what to talk about looking around at the room for the hundredth time is becoming old. Arriël turns around and notices Dimtilion's ears for the first time, and wouldn't you know they look exactly like Alexia and Arriël's beautiful leave shape ears.

"Dimtilion how did you come to be born with ears like this?" Arriël said touching his ear causing him to laugh.

"My lady all elves are born with ears such as this, it is how you would say back home normal. All elven folk are of fair skin, pointed ears, grace, and wisdom. Why do you ask?" Arriël unveils her ear, moving a simple lock of hair. Now it is Dimtilion's turn to look in surprise.

"Alexia has them too, does this mean we're?" Arriël asked.

"The test look beyond those two mountains and tell me what you see?" He said pointing into the distance.

"Um, a large dormant volcano, and some broken tower, oh and these giant black gates, why?" Dimtilion scoops her into his arms spinning her around.

"My lady you are an elf you and Alexia this means you have immortality your sister and I can marry and she will not leave me because of the curse of old age that mortals have, Lady Arriël you have made me the happiest elf alive!" Dimtilion's great joy is overpowering.

"I don't understand all the people I have seen here, they are all elves too?"

"Yes all of us are, and you are too. No mortal can see that far between the two mountains say only an elf."

"This is impossible back home elves we're all myth, fake. But that would explain why Alexia and I were always in perfect health, never broken anything, because we're elves for some reason I like the sound of that" she smiles they continue to talk about all things that concerning elves and humans.

"I wonder why you have never noticed our ears before all mortals know of them as soon as they see us," Dimtilion questioned.

"I think it's because Alexia and I are so use to them, back at home no one ever paid that much attention to our ears, I think we did the same when we arrived here. We are so use to ourselves having pointed ears that the fact of you and all the people in this place having them as well seemed some what normal," Arriël suggested.

Meanwhile Alexia finds her way to Prince Legolas's chambers, anger fierce in her heart. Growing tired of looking she asks Sidiel the head guard for the palace, he happily smiles and points towards the west wing. Alexia enters his room Legolas does not move instead his fingers the ring that he had given Arriël, moping over the latest events.

"What's your problem Legolas? How could you just assume that Arriël would do that to you and," she stopped trying to control her anger but was failing badly.

"I know I just," Legolas starts but Alexia interrupts him.

"You just what? Thought that Arriël was capable of being so cruel as to use you for something she does not need. Or what you thought she was after your _crown_, which let me tell you Legolas isn't that, big of a deal. She isn't after that, she _loves_ you. She has loved you ever since we met in the forest; she knows there is something about you that makes her love you. You, you your highness love her for her, she saw that right away, and she still sees that. The only reason she did not tell you right away because she was scared of her heart being broken, she has not had the best luck with relationships and guys. You have really hurt her Legolas I only pray that she'll take you back, because I know you'll be good to her." Alexia scolds Legolas as if he is a mere child and she does not care that he is the crown prince of Mirkwood. All she knows is that her little sister is hurt and to Alexia, nobody does that to a member of her family and gets away with it.

"I know she loves me the way I love her, when she looks at me I see it in her, and I know she can see it in me too. When Arriël did not return my feelings that was the first thing that entered my mind. Doubt had sent in my heart, but I knew she felt the same way and still does, her eyes give her away, but I still had doubted" Legolas said all this and as he did a small crystal clear tear fell from his face.

"I know you love her, and she loves you but until dinner I think it best that you not talk to her. At dinner I think you should ask her to dance and then apologize to her ok." Alexia said it wasn't a suggestion more of an order.

"I will, and I really am sorry for what I said to her." Legolas said feeling even more awful than before, only because the fact that Alexia scolded him, like a mere elf-boy.

"I know you are because much like my sister your eyes give you away too, neither one of you can tell a lie" said Alexia smiling at Legolas showing him that she had no hard feelings anymore.

"Alexia would you mind if I talk to you in private?" asked Legolas.

"Of course Legolas," Alexia walks back to his bed side.

"What is it that you wish to talk about Legolas?" She already knows what it is reading his mind, but she does not want to answer the question he is about to ask.

"You can do it too can't you Alexia?" He asked knowing the answer.

"I don't know what you mean Legolas, what can I do too?" She asked back trying to play dumb.

"Do not lie to me Alexia you can do it too! You have the power of foresight, telekinesis, you have this connection with Arriël through your emotions," He asked again in a demanding tone.

"How did you know about my gifts?" She asked becoming scared of what he might do.

"I know you have because of Arriël she has explained to me why she's sees all these visions, is this true?" More clam Legolas repeated his questions his voice not as stern as it was before.

"Yes this is correct Legolas Arriël and I have the same gifts the gifts of foresight and telekinesis. We have had them ever since we were very young. We don't know exactly where they came from but we've learned to control and cope with them." Alexia said with much relief that he was not going to over react to his newfound knowledge.

"Then tell me how come Arriël is having all these visions of something evil and you are not? Why is she burdened with all these evil visions and not you as well," Legolas asked, but it was not so much a question as to more of a demanding comment.

"I don't know Legolas but for some reason Arriël has always been stronger in her gifts than I have. When we learned of them she practiced them more. How to use them and how not to use them so I guess she just is more prone to see things than I am. It's not something I like; being the older one I wish it was me seeing these things. I do not like seeing her face go from joy into a look of horrible terror. She is too young to see whatever it is she is seeing she still has not told me what it is. I fear that soon enough we will all know of what she sees." Alexia said in a grave voice she hated seeing her sister's face have the look of terror that it did when these visions came.

"I don't like seeing Arriël's beautiful face with that look of fear on it either. You must talk to her about it before something worse happens to her and you!" He said with the look of concern.

"I will. I must go back to Arriël I'm going to help her get ready for dinner. I would also like to thank you for being so kind to us it is hard not being able to see our family, and friends. Being here has helped ease the pain and to Dimtilion, you and King Thranduil we owe our thanks." She said this bowing and left his room. She walks out seeing Dimtilion waiting there for her she smiles and grabbing his hand.

"Hello a' maelamin, are you ready now?" Dimtilion asked reaching for her hand. Nodding she took his gesture happily.

"Why do you call me a'maelamin?" She asked sheepishly.

"Because you are my beloved Alexia" he said kissing her and her kissing back she thought to herself _he tastes of sweet chocolate, and cream._ Dimtilion also thought to himself _she taste's of sweet apples, and wine_. They part still savoring the sweet blissfulness of their kiss.

"My love I have some news to tell you, more like show you, look at my ears" Dimtilion reveals his pointed ear.

"What are you trying to say, are you making fun of me?" Alexia said hurtfully.

"No melamin you have them too I know you do Arriël showed me, Legolas along with myself and all the people that reside in Mirkwood are elves do you know what this means?" He asked smiling.

"That I am not as big a freak as I thought I was?" Alexia asked stupidly.

"No you are immortal meaning that you will never die; only when the elven folk wish to go reach Valanor and rest will they leave this place. You will never know sickness in fact you probably have never known sickness or disease" He actually has forgotten to tell her that, he plans on them being together forever, Dimtilion is so happy that he has experienced his first love's kiss, that he can think of nothing else but that one blissful moment.

They walk off down the hall Dimtilion takes Alexia back to Arriël's room, kisses her good-bye and tells her that he will pick her up at her room for dinner. Although sadly she said that she changes their meeting place for the dining hall and that she was going with Arriël. Just to make sure she is going to be ok. Alexia went into Arriël's room and there sits Arriël on a stool dressed in her silver dress, with the silver slippers. Sitting while Cris is just about to start on her hair, Arriël sees her sister smiling at her, eye's were not longer red and puffy, but back to their lovely beautiful brown. Alexia seeing that she was alright smiles and waves good-bye telling Arriël that she would see her at dinner. They both smiles waving good-bye to each other.

Cris decides that she will do Arriël's hair in an elven fashion with parts of it down except for two small strands of hair that are braided pulling them to the back of her head. Placing them with an almost invisible black tie, around her head, she places a small circlet, it is silver with many vines entwining together. Arriël feels that it looks much like a Celtic knot, she loves the way it makes a certain light around her head. She becomes happy for a brief moment and then remembers that Legolas is going to be at dinner and now she feels sick.

She thinks to herself _great he is going to be there and I just know something is going to happen. I don't know if it's going to be good or bad hopefully it'll be good. I have to go because I know for sure of this I highly doubt that Lex and I are going to be getting back home. I miss my mom so much. I only pray that she's ok, but even if nothing happens tonight I need to get used to being around him because I have a feeling this is going to be my new home._ As soon as Cris finishes she turns Arriël's chair so she can look at herself. Arriël smiles no one can do her hair the way Cris can.

"How do you like it Arriël?" Cris asked clearly seeing that she love it.

"I love it thank you so much Cris. You know where I'm from no one can do my hair the way I like it but now I've finally found someone who can thank you so much." Arriël said hugging her new friend.

"I'm glad you like it," Cris said surprised at Arriël's sudden outburst of friendship.

"Come I'll take you to Alexia's so that you to can go to dinner together" Cris said leading Arriël out of her room.

Cris leads Arriël out of her room and down the hallway about five doors' down to Alexia's room. Arriël knocks on the door, and then opens it, she sees that Alexia was to just about done with getting ready, Arriël loves her dress it's blue with silver outlining it, and the sleeves stop at her elbows and flare out, her hair was curled into ringlet's and flowing to her shoulders.

"Hey Lex love the dress" Arriël said smiling.

"I like yours too, and you hair looks awesome who did it?" She asked examining Arriël's hair.

"Cris remember she's my hand maid, yours always looks good curly, come on before were late, is Dimtilion taking you to dinner?" She asked.

"He was but I told him that I was going to go with you and that I'd meet him their, oh and guess what!" Alexia said with excitement.

"What! Wait don't tell me Dimtilion said he loves you!" Arriël said winking.

"I hate when you do that Arriël," Alexia said with a frown on her face.

"Do what?" Arriël asked dumbly.

"You know read my mind when I'm just about to tell you something big" she said.

"Sorry Lex I couldn't resist" Arriël said.

"I know, it's ok come one before were late" Alexia said pulling Arriël's arm and running.

They run for about two minutes but Arriël sees Legolas and stops dead in her tracks.Alexia pushes her on while Legolas smiles at Arriël. She does nothing but keeps walking trying to pretend that he is not there. She wishes that the incident between them hadn't happened. All she can do is keep her head held high and pray that nothing else bad happens that night. Tonight at this Arriël sits next to Alexia and Legolas she feels somewhat uncomfortable around him for a while but learns that she just has to ignore him. Although not to the point where she was being cold hearted. She is so hungry she has not eaten since the morning, and when lunch came, she was not too hungry either and now she is starving.

Placed before her is a beautiful dinner setting, with breads of all kinds and bread she particularly likes lembas bread, meats, fruits, pastries, vegetables, and wine. She tries not to look as if she is going to eat everything in sight, but she does eat more than most of the other's around her. The only people that she does not eat under the table is Merry, and Pippin they have eaten seven servings so far, and right now dessert has been served they have already had at least ten servings of the pastries and other sweet's. Arriël smiles at their giant appetites. Gandalf seeing at how amazed she is at how much the little half-lings could eat he asked her.

"I take it you have never seen hobbit's eat?" Gandalf asked Arriël still smiling.

"No I haven't but I must say it's amazing how much you two can put away" she said talking to Gandalf and now Merry and Pippin.

"Thank you!" They said in unison smiling at her.

"Are you not full already?" She asked them still thinking it was unbelievable at how much they ate.

"Nope" Merry said with his mouth full of some sort of sweet pastry.

Music began to play, and most of the people started dancing. Arriël loves to dance she decided that she would ask Frodo to dance with her. She thinks that Frodo is very sweet, as well as cute. She walks over to where Frodo, Sam, and Merry, Pippin are sitting and held her hand out to Frodo.

"Would you like to dance with me Frodo?" Arriël asked smiling while she held out her hand.

"I don't know I mean," Frodo starts but is cut short by Merry.

"Are you nuts go and dance with her! She's absolutely gorgeous if you don't then I will!" Merry whispers to Frodo but he is not that good at whispering because Arriël heard him and smiles.

"I'd love too dance with you Arriël. Although I must warn you I'm not that good at it." Frodo said still a little self-conscious of dancing with her because she is a least two feet taller than him.

"Oh stop it Frodo I'm sure you dance perfectly. Now come you wouldn't want to keep me waiting I might start to think that you don't like me." Arriël said trying to sound hurt.

He leads her out to the dance floor where they dance Frodo likes Arriël, he feels like she is someone he can trust like a sister almost to him. A person who would always look after him. Arriël can see that Frodo was blushing and she smiles. After the music ends she kisses his cheek and thanks him for the dance, as soon as the music was over Merry ran to her all smiles and asked her to dance.

Arriël smiles and walks out to the dance floor with him, she loves the little half-lings the all remind her of little brothers. She never has had younger siblings she also thinks it is very cute how they fight over her well not all of them just Merry, and Pippin. Frodo and Sam are to shy but they do not hesitate to dance with her. Alexia sees how Legolas keeps looking at Arriël dancing with the little hobbits, and starts to talk to him. Urging him to go and ask Arriël to dance, he claims he will when she sits down. Arriël finally seats herself starts to drink she has become tired from all that dancing. Alexia keeps looking over at Legolas giving him funny looks and mouthing _ask her to dance_ finally he gets up. Arriël sees this and becomes jealous, letting her thoughts get to her _great now he's going to ask some other girl to dance _but when she turns around their stands Legolas holding his hand out.

"Would you like to dance with me Arriël?" He asked praying that she will say yes.

"Sure ok" she said trying to sound not too interested.

Legolas leads her out to the dance floor. They start dancing at least two feet apart but Legolas never takes his eyes off her. She can feel his gaze blushing she is happy that Legolas is with her and not other elf-maiden. She finally meets his gaze, stares into his bright blue eyes, and feels all her feelings rushing to her head. She steps closer to him now placing her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. Legolas places his arms around her waist, his head close to Arriël's.

When the music stops, they continue to dance until they both realize that the music is nolonger playing. Legolas questions her if whether or not she would go on a walk with him she agrees they walk out of the dining hall hand in hand. This makes Alexia smile, walking back to Dimtilion with peace in her heart. Legolas takes Arriël out to a small waterfall that flows into a small pond. Around the pond are trees that grow out and then went inward forming an archway. With tiny green leafs on all the braches through the leaves. Arriël can see the stars peering through, making the trees appear to look as if they have small Christmas lights woven through them. Patches of pink flowers grow around the pond, and near the pond is a small bench. Legolas leads her to the bench, they sit, and uncomfortable silence follows until Legolas finally finds his courage to speak.

"Arriël I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier today." Legolas said looking deep into her eyes.

"You really hurt me Legolas. I mean to even assume that I would use you for your crown? I did not tell you that I love you right away because it was all so fast. Only a few days before all this happened, I let go of a boy that I have liked for a long time, but when you just out right said, you loved me. Well I knew you weren't lying but all of it was such a shock, and I did not want return a false feeling, but now I know Legolas." She said leaning in closer to him. "I know for sure, amin mela lle Legolas" she said kissing him.

"Amin mela lle Arriël. I feared that you might have not love me the way I love you I was so afraid of loosing you." Legolas said looking at her.

"You won't loose me melamin I promise I love you Legolas" she said kissing him again.

"I love you too, and here I think this belongs to you." He said placing the ring back on her wedding ring finger.

"Legolas what's the inscription mean?" She asked looking at her ring.

"It say's love of my life," Legolas smiles "because you are the love of my life" pulling her into his embrace they stay that way for the rest of the night gazing into the night sky talking about meaningful and meaningless things. Nevertheless, they are happy, and that is exactly how they intend to remain.

It has been over a two weeks, since the girls have arrived in this new land called Middle-Earth. They find the entire place quiet captivating, still unable to believe that they are in this forest wonderland known as Mirkwood. Arriël and Legolas have grown quiet close in the past weeks, as well as Alexia and Dimtilion. King Thranduil has seen his son grow into a handsome more mature prince, never has he seen his son become so fond of a maiden in such a short time, in fact getting Legolas to attend royal gatherings such as balls to meet new maidens was like pulling teeth, so to speak. Now the young prince cannot bear to be taken away from his beloved Arriël. Dimtilion on the other hand has always been quiet the ladies elf, never has he found a maiden though that captures his very soul the way Alexia has. Their actions towards each other speak much louder than their words.


	7. An Unwanted Journey

C**hapter 5: An Unwanted Journey**

One thing that Arriël and Alexia asked Arwen if she would teach them the Elven language. Arwen smiled and happily agreed to do this. This was something that the girls wanted to learn since they arrived in Mirkwood they did not like hearing the other girls talking about them in their native tongue. Arwen laughed when they told her of the way the other she-elves would look at them. Not so much Alexia more Arriël and this is because she has stolen the young princes' heart, something that none of the maidens living in Mirkwood have ever done. Arwen explained to Arriël almost all the she-elves in all of Mirkwood have always been after Legolas not because of him on the inside more like his title, crown and looks.

Days pass the girls searching for Gandalf in the land of Mirkwood is hard when their dear friend is never in one place at a time, he is always running about, they find him finally smoking his pipe happily.

"Gandalf there you are!" Arriël said loudly.

"Yes here I am my dears why is it that you too are up so early?" He asked curiously.

"Well it's like this Gandalf I keep having these visions of a man. An evil man Gandalf he's so dark he has these creatures around him and he's dressed in dark robes. His eye's are so black, and he keeps telling me about Alexia and I about our gifts. Gandalf and I know you don't know about our gifts but I'm going to tell you about them," she started to finish but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Stop Arriël, I already know about you _gifts._ Your ability of foresight and telekinesis. That a feeling you get when Alexia is troubled. I know all about them and don't worry I'm not here to judge you neither am I going too" he said smiling at both of them.

"But how could you know about our, Arriël did you?" Alexia asked Arriël her voice accusing.

"No Lex I promise I didn't say anything to anyone but Legolas. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone." Arriël said staring to get upset that Alexia would even accuse her of something.

"She didn't tell me Alexia I knew because I knew your mother and father long ago. You see I need to explain something to the both of you. You are both elves but your not like Lothlorien, Rivendell or Mirkwood elves. Your different you two poses gifts beyond any other elf you two are from a time in Middle-Earth long ago before Legolas, Elrond, or Galandriel. Your family was the first family of elves to start to live in Middle-Earth" Gandalf sighed.

"Ok wait we're elves and were from Middle-Earth but from the beginning of time then how come we ended up in the time where so used to?" Alexia questioned.

"Because my dear along with your family and people came an evil wizard thought you parents didn't know that at the time. Who swore an allegiance to your parents; this is because your mother and father were High King Oriel and Queen Serena Serenity of Imanca. Arriël after Alexia and you were born your father and mother knew right away that the both of you were different. You have powers about you that no normal elf has.

Another person that saw this was Molirion. He decided that he would take the both of you and start his own kingdom. The both of you two were going to be his daughters ruling at his side with your powers. He of course had no good intentions it was all an evil plot, your mother saw this for she possessed the same gift of reading minds and told you father right away.

Your parents decided that the best thing to do was to send the both of you away to a time in Middle-Earth in the future. Although things went wrong when Molirion found out about their plot so as they were sending you away with the help of another wizard. Molirion interfered in the process this sent you to the time that you are so accustomed to. Your parents were devastated fearing they would never see you again. They banished Molirion to a distant land in Middle-Earth. Where he's now stronger, much more powerful, and has built and army to destroy all those who appose him. Before your parents died they made me promise that I would find the both of you. And bring you _Arriël _to my time so you could rule as queen. Alexia you would be her second in line Alexia although you are older. Arriël being the stronger was chosen to rule. Arriël you are not sixteen as you might think you're actually much older. How much older we do not know.

Although since you are elven you are immortal so age is not something you must think about so for now we will just say that you are about sixty-five alright in mortal age, still quiet young among your elven kind. I am saddened to say this. Your parents were killed by Molirion" he said his voice full of sadness. "I stand before the two most powerful she-elves in all of Middle-Earth. Arriël our fate rests in your hands because you are the stronger one but Alexia will be here to help you. Lord Elrond will be having a council tomorrow many will be there but I warn the both of you. You will not be welcomed by all. The men of Gondor will be very weary as to having two she-elves coming on the journey. I'll I ask is that you save your questions about this journey. Let it not burden you so come let's go and have breakfast." He said leading them back into the main hall of the palace at Rivendell. The day had passed and while eating breakfast Arril became more anxious to learn of her family.

Arriël questioned the old wizard "Gandalf how come we don't remember our parents, why is it we've always been with I guess you could say our fake parents?"

"Try Arriël, try to remember your parents and what happen that night" he urged her.

Feeling doubtful and not knowing what she would remember she did as he told her she searched her mind and began to remember an old memory. "I remember my mother holding me while Lex played with her toy and a tall boy sitting and reading. And then father came in and she put me down while they talked. His face was full of worry and her expression became grave. She then picked me up while father grabbed Alexia. We were taken to this strange place and this old man said some strange words. A light surrounded us, but right before they faded away my mother said _amin mela lle Arriël ar' Alexia lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. _ Then . . . that's all I can remember." She explained.

"That's all that you should remember, and to be more specific that old man was and is me. That is all for today you must go and rest for Elrond's council today, but before you go can you translate what your mother said before you left her?"He asked.

"I love you Arriël and Alexia sweet water and light laughter till we next meet." I said sadly knowing I will never see them again. We walked off and Alexia and I began to talk.

They walked back to the palace Arriël went back to her room with Legolas and walked in. She saw him getting dressed he already had his pants on but was just about to put his shirt on. She ran to him crying. Legolas didn't know exactly what was wrong but he knew it had something to do with the journey. They were about to embark on he held her close, while she held him tighter his skin was soft to touch to her. As her moist tears fell down his muscular chest. She finally stopped crying and looked to him. He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong melamin?" Legolas asked still confused as to why she was crying.

"I just found out that the fate of Middle-Earth rests in my hands. The journey I must to embark on this doesn't bother me that I must go. Just the parts that if I fail we're all doomed to death, and that my birth parents were killed shortly after Alexia and I were sent away." She said crying even more.

"No melamin you will not fail, I know you won't fail" he said looking at her.

"Are you sure? I don't even know what I'm up against all I know that whatever it or he is their powerful" she said wiping her tears away.

"Yes I am sure, and whatever it is we'll face it together." He said pulling her into his embrace. "Come before were late for breakfast and Lord Elrond's council meeting" he said pulling his tunic shirt on.

They walked out and ate breakfast. Arriël felt a little better after she ate although she was still very nervous, about the council meeting that was about to happen in less than an hour. After breakfast Lord Elrond ordered all that were to attend his council into the courtyard. Arriël and Alexia went back to their rooms and grabbed their hooded elven cloaks and put them on. Their long Arriël's is a scarlet red matching her dress. Alexia's golden the hoods large when placed over their heads a large piece hangs, the cape flows down to their ankles. A small silver brooch around their necks. Alexis hated the idea of wearing the cloaks especially since they were invited to be their.

"I really don't like this Arriël. I mean come on the whole thing is about you, me and this evil guy so why hide the fact that we're there?" Alexia asked in a complaining mood.

"I don't know but I feel a little better. I mean about wearing the cloaks because I am a little nervous about this meeting. Don't worry we're not going to be wearing them forever." Arriël said placing the hood over her head. And they walked out never looking up until they reached the courtyard.

When they arrived all except for Gandalf and Lord Elrond acted as if they were not there. This was all apart of the plan. Gandalf started to explain what this meeting is about, while Lord Elrond explained what, and who was to be going on this journey. Gandalf also said that no army could withstand the evil creatures that Molirion has created for long. He also explained that only one person would be strong enough to defeat Molirion on their own. That this person is the key to destroying Molirion and all his evil powers. Talther a young solider of Gondor stood up. Tall in stature, muscular, light skin, dark green eye's and dark brown hair.

"Who is this most powerful person you speak of why is he not here?" he questioned Gandalf.

"Oh but they are" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then were are they, which on of you is it" Talther said looking around the crowd.

"You may show yourself Arriël" Gandalf said looking in her direction.

She became scared and Alexia told her telepathically. _It's ok don't be scared_ Alexia said grabbing her hand.

"I am the one you seek Talther. I am the one who holds the fate of all of Middle-Earth in the palm of my hands." She said removing the hood looking directly at him. Revealing that she is a girl, her hair half way up and down, two long strands in front of her ears, her pony tail braided in the elven fashion, her beautiful leaf shaped ears showing.

"You?" He questioned shockingly. "You are the one who is the most powerful, the one who is going to save all of us from this fate?" Talther questioned while laughing. As she stood and placed her hand out mid air palm out raising it into the air and use her telepathy to levitate him into the air as he goes into the air. Arriël twirls her hand and points out her index finger moving it in a circular motion causing him to twirl around pointing her finger down causing him be thrown down onto the ground knocking the wind out of him.

"I'd watch your tongue, because if I wanted to I could have killed you in an instant. So do not test me for I posses a power you dare not mess with." Arriël turned her back walking away towards her chair. She hears him throw his dagger and stops it mid air. The others gasp, turning around to face it the dagger only mere inches away from her face. Legolas with his bow in hand and an arrow shot at Talther headed for him she stops it as well, and looked at him and smiling thanking him for trying to protect her. "Thank you melamin" she said.

"Arriël why did you stop my arrow from hitting him?" He questioned her angrily as well as confused. As Frodo, and the other hobbits stood ready to attack him along with Gimli, Aragorn, Dimtilion and Alexia they look at Arriël as if she's lost her sanity, but all she does smile to all of them.

"I will not justify myself by giving him the satisfaction of making me angry" She said turning, and making the arrow and dagger hit the floor. She turns back to walk to her chair the other's gasp but she's way ahead of them using her telekinesis to push them into their seats and she flies into the air Talther barely missing her with his sword.

"Talther why do you attack Arriël?" Aragorn yelled to him.

"Because I will not have the fate of our world in her hands. She is nothing but an elf and I will not leave our fate to her!" He yelled back. Stripping him of his weapons, placing her hand palm out she made him rise as she rises herself making him meet her face to face, along with his sword coming up along next to me.

"It's funny isn't?" Arriël asked him.

"What is?" He asked spitting to the ground.

"Knowing that you could die by your own sword" She said probing his mind for his thoughts and this is what she had found. _She is too beautiful and frail to hold out fate in our hands. I will not have her come on this mission and risk her life. I would rather die a thousands deaths than see her die by the hands of an evil being. That's why I must attack her and scare her from coming, I am scared for her. _ She dropped his sword, as it hits the ground she begins cry, hugging him she feels his surprise as well as the others on the ground but he hugs her back.

"It's ok you don't have to be scared for me, and I would rather die a thousand deaths then have all of the races of Middle-Earth die for my failure. I will not fail you Talther and I know you will not fail me." Arriël pulls away from his embrace. Tears in her eye's as well as his. "I refuse to let Molirion take away what I hold so dearly to me, as well as you" I said to him.

"Can you ever forgive me my lady?" He asked tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, what you did was out of the kindness in your heart" She said raising her eyebrows and begins to finish. "Sure it was kind of psychotic but your means where pure." She said in a forgiving tone to him wiping his tears away. "I will not have you carry my burden for me do you understand?" Arriël asked her tone demanding.

"Yes my lady" he said.

"Come, we will speak of this no more, and from now on you will call me Arriël or Arriël" she explained to him.

"Yes Arriël but I do not think the others will understand" he said.

"Don't worry I'll make them." Her smile reassured him, as they float back down to the ground, Legolas runs to her.

"Are you alright Arriël?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I'm alright melamin" she smiles at him, and turns to the others. "I want all of you to know something what has just happened here is no longer spoken of to anyone. Do you all understand? Talther and I have made our peace, what was said and done is none of your business. Alexia I thank you not to probe my mind about it either. His actions were wrong but his heart was right. So from this moment on we will discuss it no more. I do not want any of you treating him different for what happened do you all understand?" She asked looking around giving everyone including Legolas a look that could kill.

"We do Arriël," Alexia said smiling at her little sister.

"Now back to a matter of more important business" she said looking to Lord Elrond

"Well who among you wishes to go on this quest and be in this fellowship?" Elrond asked looking around for volunteers.

"I will" Gandalf said first.

"We will" said the four little hobbits in unison.

"I will" Dimtilïon said joining their group.

"Talther and I will" Aragorn spoke up.

"You know I will" Legolas said walking over to Arriël.

"Well what do you say Gimli?" Gandalf asked him.

"Of course I'll come. Like I'd let some elves have all the fun" Gimli said in a teasing voice looking towards Legolas and Dimtilïon.

"Girl, you know I can't let you go off on your own to get into trouble without me, where's the fun in that" Alexia said joining the rest of the Fellowship.

"So be it, you are now the Fellowship Of The Gifted Elves, I give you this name because you'll be protecting Arriël and Alexia from all evil, Arriël's protection is especially important if not more so" Elrond said.

"No Lord Elrond this mission depends on the both of us so if you wouldn't mind I'd like the both of is to be protected equally" Arriël said smiling at Alexia.

"As you wish Lady Arriël" Lord Elrond said smiling. "You leave tomorrow morn" Elrond said looking to all those of the fellowship.

They awoke bright and early and gathered all things that they are going to need on this journey, Legolas with his bow, quiver, and two daggers. Aragorn with his sword, Talther too with his sword and small dagger, Gimli and his two axes'. The three hobbits with their small swords, Frodo with sting. Dimtilion with his bow and quiver, Arriël with her bow and quiver and daggers, and Alexia with her bow and quiver.

You might wonder why Arriël had the same weapons as Legolas. Well you see during her stay in Mirkwood Legolas has taught her the art of eleven archery, and sword play. She had become just as good as him, if not better at least when it comes to daggers. Her skill matches his in archery. Alexia learned archery from Dimtilion who is the second best archer in Mirkwood. And of course Gandalf didn't really need weapons but he, decided to bring his sword, along with his magic staff. As soon as all the necessary things were packed they were off leaving Rivendell once again as many of them had so long ago. Elrond said his farewells to them and he came to Arriël.

"Namarië Poikaer, lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva varna lema" he said kissing my forehead. _Farewell pure one sweet water and light laughter till next we meet safe journey._

"Namarië Heruamin" was all she could say parting from him is like parting from her own father. The whole time she had been here he's been like a father to her, kissing his cheek and hugging him like she would her own father crying at their parting. _Farewell my lord._

"N'uma niire poikaer lye kaivokalma au" he said hugging her one more time. _No tears pure one we will meet again._

"Amin mela lle atar" Arriël said leaving his embrace tears flowing from my face more freely _I love you father._

"Ar amin lle tinu" he said she turned to Arwen. _And I you daughter._

"Arwen, amin kaivokalma lle mellonamin" Arriël said hugging her. _Arwen I will miss you my friend._

"Ar amin lle mellonamin" she hugged her back, Lord Elrond turned to Alexia.

"I'm not that good at goodbye's Lord Elrond. I want to thank you for being like a father to Arriël and I, I don't have the heart to say goodbye but I will miss you" she hugged him tightly.

"Ar amin lle tinu" he said smiling down at her. She too started to cry. And_ I you daughter. _"N'uma niire Alexia amin mela lle tinu" he said once more_. No tears Alexia I love you daughter._

"Amin mela lle atar" she said. _I love you father_

"I'll miss you Arwen remember to tell us all that happened when we," Alexia stops not sure if they are going to come back.

"I will Lex" Arwen hugs her goodbye. Arwen turns to Legolas and Dimtilion. "Keep my little sister's safe" she whispered to them, she then turns to her husband. "Amin mela lle Aragorn be safe, protect them as them as if they were your own" she said kissing him goodbye.

"I will cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au" he said hugging her._ My heart shall weep until it sees thee again._

"Namarië" Lord Elrond waved to us as we walked away.

They left with the tears in their eye's and in their hearts. _We don't have the heart to not cry we've finally found a place where people are just like us and now we have to leave to a place that we don't even want to go to. I have already begun to feel the burden of my task, although I still don't know what is to be done about Molirion._

Legolas walked back to the rest of the group he had been scouting ahead, coming up behind Arriël and wrapping his arms around her waist she smiled to herself and turned around and kissed him. He looked at her and asked her what the kiss was for and she said _for being here for me, for loving me._

Alexia saw this and smiled while she stood with Dimtilïon he loves her so much and she loves him, she only wished that they could have gotten married before they journey. She was happy that they were together. She knew that nothing was going to ruin that or so she thought, but you'll find out more about this later. Gandalf finally decided that they had rested enough and said that they should at least travel for another four of five hours before stopping.

This angered Merry and Pippin the most because even though they had been in the Fellowship of the Ring. They still were not used to walking so much they complained. For the first two hours and then stopped because Arriël offered to carry Merry. Alexia offered to carry Pippin, the little hobbits couldn't be happier at this offer. Although they did ask if it bothered them from time to time making sure the girls weren't getting tired, but every time they refused to put them down. Being hobbits they're not that heavy for the two she-elves to carry.

Merry soon fell asleep on Arriël's shoulder she knew he was asleep because she started to hear a light snore come from him. Smiling to herself thinking how cute it is. Alexia and Pippin laughed at this. Pippin had never heard Merry snore and neither had the rest of the hobbits they decided that they might give Merry a light teasing when he woke up. Hearing all this laughter Merry awoke rubbing his eye's and stared looking around to see what was so funny.

"What's so funny you guys?" Merry asked yawning rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You are Merry, you've been sleeping on Arriël's shoulder for about two hours" Pippin had to stop talking because he began laughing again this time even harder.

"So what's so funny about that Arriël's warm and her skin is soft I fell asleep because he shoulder felt like a soft pillow" Merry said still confused as to why they were laughing.

"Well obviously soft pillows make you snore because you snored louder than a cave troll." Pippin said laughing even more and was joined in by the other hobbits. Merry became embarrassed and turned a bright red.

"It's alright Merry I didn't mind it, there's no need to be embarrassed it was actually quiet cute you looked like my little cousin Xander from back home." Arriël said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I guess so sorry if it did bother you. You can put me down if you want too" he said still feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well I don't want to, but if you want me too then I will, is that what you wish Merry for me to put you down?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I just thought you might be tired from carrying me for so long" Merry said looking at her.

"Nope when I get tired I'll let you know" she said smiling.

"Alright if you say so" he said in a light timid voice.

They journeyed for another two hours before stopping for the night. Legolas was happy that they stopped because he had to stay somewhat a little further ahead for the rest making sure that there was no danger coming their way. While Dimtilïon had to walk a little further behind them it made both male elves happy to stop for the night this meant that they could spend sometime with their loves. Arriël and Alexia became happy to because they hadn't seen much of their loves either. The little hobbits also became happy because Arriël said the next morning that they're going to get up really early so she could give them a few lessons in fencing before they continued on their journey. But for now they were happy that they could have a nice hot meal that Sam would be cooking up.

This made everyone happy except for Merry and Pippin don't let me fool you their happy to get in a meal but the fact that they wouldn't be able to go back for second's and third's and so forth. Arriël and Alexia had never tasted better food in all their lives. They love the elven food, but Sam's cooking was the best food they had ever tasted although it is no comparison to elven but it is the best food they have tasted. Seeing as how he does not have a stove and proper storage for it all. Not only that their used to eating more fatty foods such as hamburgers, fries, and milk shakes etc whereas elven food consists of sweet fruits, meat, and small pastries. Sam's food consists of sausages, biscuits, and eggs.

"Yum this food is so muy delicioso Sam!" Alexia said smiling. "Wouldn't you agree Arriël?" she said looking at her cousin. _Very delicious_

"Yummy, doesn't even describe this food it's more like fantástico!" Arriël said laughing.

"Excuse me Lady Arriël what does fantastico mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh Sam don't call me Lady Arriël. Your one of my good friends call me Arriël or Arriël ok and fantastico means fantastic and delicioso means delicious it's Spanish" she said smiling at Sam.

"Oh no Lady Arriël I could never call you or Lady Alexia by just your first name" he said.

"Really Sam? And why is that?" Arriël asked questioningly.

"Because you're a queen and a princess it would be rude and informal," Sam said bowing.

"Oh really Sam? Well since you see me as a Queen and a Princess, I order you to call me Arriël or Arriël and not treat me as royalty but as a very good friend of yours. Do you understand?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"Well, since you have ordered me then I see no harm in me calling you by your first name and treating you as a friend because that's what we are friends right?" He asked looking up at her.

"Not friends Sam _good_ friends" she said smiling at him.

"Well, it's nice to see that you becoming Queen of Imanca and Princess of Mirkwood hasn't gone to your head Arriël" Alexia said sarcastically, and winking at her. "But really I am glad it hasn't gone to your head otherwise I'd have to hurt you" Lex said smiling at Arriël.

"Oh now we wouldn't want that now would we?" Arriël said trying to sound scared.

"Melamin, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Legolas asked holding his hand out to her.

"Sure" she said grabbing his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see soon enough" he said with a devilish smirk on his face "I want to show you something"

"Alright well I'll see all of you guys later ok" Arriël said waving bye.

Legolas led Arriël deeper into the forest to a small area where there are thousand of flowers and a small river ran through a little path that led to a small cave. The tree's leaves were beginning to fall their colors beautiful oranges, reds, lime greens, greens, and yellows. Arriël always loved the fall she didn't know exactly what season it was but she assumed it to be fall because the color of the leaves. She let go of Legolas's hand and went towards the stream she smiled to herself. A small opening within the trees let a smile beam of moonlight shone right on to Arriël Legolas smiled. She bent down and cupped her hands into the water and splashed her face. The water felt refreshing and cool to her face she thought _it's not everyday I get to wash my face, but thank God I haven't been getting so much acne_ she laughed out loud at what she had just thought. She finally got up and before she could turn around there's Legolas standing in her path.

"Oh, Legolas you scared me don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry melamin, come let's sit near the stream" he said kissing her neck. The touch of his lips made chills run down her spine.

"Legolas are you trying to seduce me?" She asked with eyebrow cocked up.

"No my love why would I ever do such a thing," Legolas asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh really somehow I do not believe you," she said cocking her eyebrow up.

"Come I only wish to hold you in my arms for a while before we must start our journey towards Moria. A place I never thought I would have too seen again" he said pulling her into his embrace and kissing her forehead.

"I don't like the sound of that place Moria, it sounds really gloomy, and depressing is it a forest of some sort?" she asked.

"No melamin it's a mine more like now it's a tomb for all the dead dwarves and orcs that we killed on our last journey" he said gravely.

"Legolas I don't like caves. Their disgusting full of have bats and creepy things in there and a tomb doesn't exactly make me feel any better, and you killed dwarves?" She said in a shocked voice. Thinking _why would he kill dwarves when him and Gimli are such good friends_.

"No we didn't not kill dwarves they where already dead when we arrived there, I only pray that this time through the caves Pippin will a little more quiet" he said with a light laugh.

"Why is that melamin?" She asked curiously.

"Well the first time we went through the mines. Pippin decided he wanted to touch one of the dead dwarf's bodies that was sitting on a well. It then fell into the well dragging a long chain making so much noise that we had to run the rest of the way out because of the orcs and the." He stopped not wanting to remember that horrible day in the mines when Gandalf fought the Balrog but it flashbacked into his mind.

"Legolas that's alright you don't need to tell me I can see it in your eyes that it bothers's you. Come I think we should get back to the others before they start to worry" she said stopping him from going on with his story.

They walked back neither of them saying a word just the simple fact that they were together was good enough. When they finally reached camp they found that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin weren't asleep. They ran straight to Arriël giving her a hug, she smiled and asked why they were still all awake. Merry explained that they couldn't sleep.

"Will you sing us a song Arriël a song from you time to lull us to sleep" Merry asked with his bright smile.

"I guess so only if you promise to try and fall asleep ok? We have a long journey tomorrow once again and I don't need you being tried the whole way" she said scolding them like a mother does a child.

"Ok we promise to try and fall asleep" Merry said happily.

"Then come" she said sitting while Frodo and Merry sat next to her while she wrapped her arm around Frodo. Pippin lies on her lap and she played with his hair to make him fall asleep faster Sam on her other leg she began singing

She sang like and angel, and as her song ended she hummed the rest of it while the little hobbits fell fast asleep. Seeing that they fell asleep, she smiled and used her telekinesis power to move them all close to the fire for warmth placing them gently on the ground so she would not wake them. She then ran to Legolas seeing that he had taken first watch.

"Hello melamin, you sing very beautiful but I must ask you a question what was the song where you singing?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you heard me, I hate when people hear me sing" she said blushing.

"Why melamin you sing beautifully" he said with a surprised look on his face.

"Thanks so many people tell me that but I've learned not to believe it especially when I was younger I sang at a winter concert and everyone said I was great except for my friend. More like a former friend. Oh well the song is a favorite of mine. It's about a girl who's found the love of her life and she's willing to do anything for him, and she prays that her heart will guide her." She said grabbing her cross again. She leaned against Legolas and fell asleep in his arms. Soon after this Gimli came and took over for Legolas he smiled to himself think how happy Legolas and Arriël are together he only wished that they didn't have to be on this journey, but all in all he is happy to see his friend of many years so happy.

"Well Legolas I think it's time you went for some sleep" Gimli said looking down at him.

"Oh, no Arriël is asleep and I don't want to nudge her awake I'll just lay here until morning" he said smiling at the dwarf. "You know Gimli I think this is the only time you'll ever be taller than me" he said with a light chuckle.

"Yes I suppose that is true my friend" he said laughing as well. Their laughter soon awoke Arriël she smiled.

"Is it time too leave yet?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"No lassie we still have a good four hours before sun rise you should go back to sleep" Gimli said.

"Gimli are you ordering me to go back to bed?" She asked with her eyebrow cocked up.

"No my lady only suggesting that you . . ." He couldn't find the words to say the look on her face looked stern.

"I'm only playing with you Gimli." She smiled letting Gimli know that she wasn't serious.

"Is there no end to your teasing Arriël?" He asked laughing.

"Nope" she said with a big smile.

"It appears that your husband has fallen asleep" he said pointing to Legolas.

"How can you tell" she asked looking at Legolas yet.

"Well his eye lids are shut" he said flatly

"Wow that's a first I usually seen him sleep with his eye lids open wonder why their closed now?" she asked Gimli.

"Well lass he can sleep both ways, when he sleeps with his eye's open it's because he's not in a total deep sleep, when their closed he is in a deep sleep" Gimli said explaining to Arriël.

The two continued to talk until sun rise Gimli told her of his travels with Legolas and the Fellowship, and the battle's he had been in. Arriël was very interested in his tales especially the ones about him and Legolas she would have never thought that when they first met they were not friends. Especially since they are the best of friends now. She also like hearing about all the battles that he had been in during his travels before the Fellowship of the Ring.

She then told him about her life before she came to Middle-Earth her mother or more like the woman who raised her as her own who Arriël had known as her mother. Arriël told of her family and of her travels, more like family vacations that Alexia and her family would take together. She also told him how much different things are from were she came from. How they didn't ride horses everywhere and that there isn't elves, dwarves, hobbits, and wizards. Just mortal men Gimli had said _how terrible of place you came from. _She smiled and said not really you don't miss things that you've never known about, but he replied. _Well lass there had to be elves in your time or else you wouldn't have been there_ she smiled at thought. _Yes I guess so but Gandalf said Alexia and I were the only ones_. They continued to talk clear into the morning till sunrise when they had to wake everyone up for breakfast all except for Sam he got up on his own.

"Hello Arriël you didn't sleep" Sam asked getting ready to make breakfast.

"Hello Sam yes I did sleep for a while but then I woke up and talked to Gimli and helped keep watch you know these dwarves their not so alert as we elves are." She said teasingly towards Gimli, all he could do was laugh knowing that she was only joking.

"Yes Sam but you know I could have been more alert if Arriël hadn't talked so much," he said winking at her.

"I resent that master dwarf I think it is you who talks more" she said giving him a friendly punch in his arm.

"Come let us wake the others" Gimli said laughing even louder.

"Come on Lex we have to get up Sam's cooking breakfast" Arriël said nudging her sister. Alexia didn't move.

"Come on Lex get up" she still didn't budge. "Ok I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Arriël walk off for about two minutes comes back with a small cup of cold water and pours it all over Alexia.

"Oh that's cold who did it!" Alexia said breathing heavily. "Arriël why you little, get over here I'm gonna kill you get over here!" She yelled running after Arriël while the others watched really believing that Alexia was going to harm Arriël. Arriël ran as fast as she could around the others laugh hysterically. When she finally caught Arriël she tackled her to the ground and started tickling her all her body while Arriël screamed with laughter.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry I'm sorry" she said through laughs.

"Say mercy or I won't stop" Alexia said laughing and dripping over Arriël.

"Mercy, Mercy!" Arriël yelled still lying on the ground.

"I can't believe you did that, oh this water is freezing" Alexia said still laughing. Frodo walked over to both girls who were still on the ground laughing.

"Hey Lex maybe next time you'll listen to me and," Arriël stopped talking and the same look of fear fell upon her face once again.

"Arriël no, Arriël not again" Alexia said sadly.

She stood there having the same vision of the man, and the evil creatures they were killing everyone and anyone in sight, and then she saw it Legolas being shot and stabbed. Tears rushed to her face but in her vision she did nothing, but watched as the life faded away from his ocean blue eyes. He then fell to the ground not moving but where he laid on the ground dead.

The evil sorcerer stood there at her side laughing while she laughed along with him. Arriël then saw Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin trying to get her away from Molirion but with one swipe of his hand they fell to the ground unconscious. Alexia did nothing and stood on his other side only watching while the rest effortlessly attacked him failing with each swipe. Just as she felt that all hope had faded she saw another vision one of pure joy, and hope.

She sees herself and the rest of the Fellowship their all alive badly wounded but none are dead. Legolas is with her at her side holding her in his arms telling her it's ok that it was over. While she saw the evil sorcerer dead on the ground he was defeated. But then she wondered which vision is the truth. Which one will come to pass? Will she live with Legolas living out the days of her immortal life with Alexia and Dimtilïon while they all live in Mirkwood? Or will she rule with an iron fist at the side of Molirion destroying all that she loves and holds dearly? The visions ended and she came back to reality. Legolas on her right and Alexia on her left while the little hobbits also surrounded her.

"Arriël are you ok what happened?" Alexia asked in a panic.

"I need to talk to all of you I need to tell you of my visions so none of you worry about me." She said gravely. "I have these gifts for those of you who don't know of them. I will not dwell on what they are. I keep having these visions of a man he is of pure evil he wears black robes. His eye's have no color to them only evil and darkness. His skin is so pale and all around him there is this evil aura. He has these creatures around him they looked like they used to be animals that have been tortured and maimed into what they are now. Their eye's, their eye's show so much evil and yet a longing to be free from what they are now. Well anyways in my vision all of you are there with me in this dark place but I don't know where it is. You're all dead except for Alexia and I and with him we rule all of Middle-Earth with an iron fist." She paused for a small second.

"I destroy everything I love and hold dear to my heart but then in my vision just as I feel there's no nope left another vision occurs. You're all alive and everything is ok and this evil being is dead and has been defeated but I just wish" She stopped and began crying again holding on to Alexia while she hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Just stop Arriël you don't need to tell us anymore," Aragorn said as he wrapped a blanket around her.

"Yea Arriël I think we've heard enough for now" Merry said trying to give her a good fake smile, he did not like seeing her like this she looked so helpless.

They gathered all their things and packed them away and then started up again bright and early that morning heading toward the Mines of Moria. A place none of them wished to see. All but Arriël, Alexia and Dimtilïon really knows what lies in those mines, even Gimli wished not to see them but he also knew that to get to Lorthlorien they would have to go through the mines, because the other passage way would be to dangerous. Arriël doesn't exactly like the idea of having to go through the mines because there's one thing I haven't told you about Arriël she's claustrophobic not exactly a good idea when going through the mines especially when there's area's when the pathway to walk can only hold one person at a time.


	8. I Didn't Ask to be Like This

**Chapter 6: I Didn't Ask to be Like This**

They traveled for two days finally reaching the mines. The entrance way was still blocked from the last time the first fellowship journeyed through there, the girls were asked to use their gifts to make a path for the rest. For the two days they didn't stop except for short ten minute rests. When they did finally stop on the third day all were somewhat happy. That is for stopping being in the mines is a whole other issue. Arriël lay down next to Legolas, while the hobbits lay on the other side of her. Alexia, Dimtilïon and the others laid across from them on a large flat rock. Arriël loves the little hobbits especially Frodo it seems as if he knows exactly what she's going through, they always gathered around her before bed because she would sing them to sleep.

Merry came up to her with the others around him. "Hallo Arriël what are you going to sing to us tonight we have missed your voice ever so much." She looked up to them her eye's full of tears; Merry spoke again, "Arriël? Arriël is anything wrong?" He asked concerned.

Wiping her tears she shook her head. "No, come I have a very special song for you tonight" she paused and then began to sing. She sang her song as Arriël began to cry again. Frodo knowing she wanted to be alone motioned to the others to leave her be, Legolas came to her side, feeling his presence she wiped her tears, she sniffled in between her crying. She closed her eye's and the vision came to her again, parts of it replayed in her head like a movie and she was the only one in the theatre, it finally stopped and she let out a large sigh of relief.

He sat next to her. "Hello melamin, is anything wrong?" Legolas asked feeling his helplessness.

She finally looked to him still crying. "You know I didn't ask to be like this"

"Like what melamin?" He asked in all reality knowing what she was talking about.

"Like this! To see things that you don't even see in your worst nightmares. To live in constant fear of having the same vision play over and over again in your head like a movie" she said.

"We are who we choose to be" said Legolas.

"But I didn't choose to be like this! I didn't!" She screamed although no one paid any attention to her except for him she calmed down. "Why me Legolas why was I chosen to hold the fate of this world in my hands? Why couldn't I have stayed in my world and lived a somewhat normal teenage life?" She questioned feeling her tears flow more freely from her eyes.

"Because melamin, that world you were used to was not your world this is. That is why you were chosen the love of my life is the most powerful elf in the whole Middle-Earth. You are the one" he said grabbing her hand holding it tightly.

"But why melamin why me? I don't want any of this I wish I never came here I wish I could go back to my own time. The only thing I don't regret about being here is being with you. I'm just so scared of failing you all and others that I don't even know." She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried on his chest, he held her close stroking her back gently.

"Melamin may I ask you a question?" said Legolas.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked.

"The song you sang what is it about, the words have so much fear and doubt, and yet a reassuring peace and faith is also in them" Legolas said.

"Yeah, I know it always reminds me that no matter what I'm going through I know in the end that everything is going to be ok. Although this I'm not so sure of, I feel my faith starting to fade away." Arriël felt her heart become heavy with the burden that she now bares.

She awoke the next morning to find Sam and Frodo already awake. Sam of course fixing them a small breakfast. She smiled at his dedication to the fellowship; it's hard for her to smile these days. Though the burden she holds is so great she often feels like she's going to collapse. Seeing this throughout the time Frodo feels compassion for her. He walked towards her and smiled taking her hand and said nothing more. Arriël felt a comfort from him like he knew exactly what she's going through. His compassion touches her very soul, and she remembers hearing his side of the story during the trials of the one ring.

She finally spoke. "You know Frodo I feel like you're the only one that understands me is that so wrong to think that?" She asked.

"Of course not because it's true no one here knows what it's like to carry a burden such as you do but me. Yes, each one of us had our own tribulations during the battle of the one ring, but no one carried the way I did. Although is seems untrue at times, because we all endured hardships during that perilous time. Yet not one of them carried the ring as long as I did, in fact I was the only one. Now come let us not speak of this anymore." He said leading her to the other's while they ate breakfast and packed for another long day in those awful mines.

They finally reached the ending of the mines not disturbing their surroundings. Gandalf remembering the first time they traveled through the mines made fun of poor Merry. When he pushed the dead dwarf down the well causing more chaos, then they already needed.

"I'm telling you! Push one dead dwarf down a well causing a little bit of noise and you're branded for life" he said throwing his arms into the air.

"I'll thank you not to refer to my ancestors as mere dwarf's thank you" Gimli said.

"I apologize but honestly I didn't mean to" he said in his defense.

Within about five hours they reached the end of the mines. All happy to see the sunlight shine on their faces. Arriël especially happy to see the sun shine on her face, she feels as if she's been locked away in the darkness her soul rejoices at the sent of the fresh air, the warmth of the bright afternoon sun, and the light breeze across her face.

She smiles to herself as Gandalf tells the fellowship to rest for a while. They'll begin their journey once again soon enough. As she sits on a small rock she closes her eye's letting her mind drift away, her soul at peace. Her mind at ease she remembers all the wonderful times, she had back at home with her family, and friends. Arriël begins to drift off into her memories, remembering Christmas at her aunt's house, with the entire family gathered around the tree. Singing Christmas hymns, drinking home made egg nog, and opening gifts. But soon she comes back to reality, realizing that none of that is ever going to happen again, because the life she once knew and loved is gone never to return.

She lives here now Middle-Earth her home, and she thinks to herself _this is my home and I will not let anyone harm it. _ Legolas sees her in deep thought, noticing he wonders to himself _what is my love thinking about. _ Never actually asking her, he's left in the dark about it. Gandalf informs them that their now leaving.

"Gandalf do really have to leave now?" Arriël said complaining.

"Yes Arriël, orcs come near this area at night and Lady Galandriel's home is not to far from here. We journey to her home for sanctuary, and guidance on this journey" he said to her.

"Alright" she said placing her bow, and quiver on her back, along with her daggers.


	9. As I Cry Alone

**Chapter 7: As I Cry Alone**

Darkness crept over the forest Gandalf assures the group that they will be meeting the Lothlorien. Arriël hears someone following them but it's hard to hear much of anything with Gimli talking so loud. He is over come with joy to be meeting the Lady of the Wood once more. Legolas and the other's laugh, although it's not so easy for her to laugh these days. Arriël's heart has become troubled once more visions returning to her head, but she shakes them away. Hearing the foot steps once again, and another sound she turns to Frodo as she looks to him, seeing an arrow headed straight at his head. Using her telekinesis to stop it mere centimeters away from his face. Looking to Alexia and she's already using her power to form a shield around them, but one is missing.

"Where's Merry?" She asked Frodo.

"I don't know" he said to her.

"Ok you ready Lex" she looked to her sister. They concentrate on their powers of telekinesis finding their foes in the forest they use the power to raise them in the air, and remove their weapons.

"Put us down!" A young elven boy that looks around her age yells from mid-air.

"We will as soon as you tell us why you were trying to attack us?" Arriël asked her head tilting to the side.

"Lothlorien elves do not welcome strangers, especially ones as ugly as you" he said to her spitting.

"You better watch your mouth it's not wise to upset the person who holds your life in their hands" Alexia said to him. Arriël looks to the other elven child a girl.

"And you why do you attack us, when we mean no harm to you or your people?" She asked the young elven girl.

"Forgive me my lady I only did what I was told to do by my older brother" the young elven girl motions to the young boy. They place them back on the ground and Arriël goes to the girl.

"You are forgiven and now what would this young elven girl ask of the Princess of Mirkwood?" Arriël asked the young girl.

"To meet the Prince Legolas, who I have heard so much about" the small girl said smiling. "He is said to be the most handsome of them all. With his ocean blue eye's, beautiful skin, field wheat blonde hair, and an aim that can hit anything. Any girl would be lucky to be his bride!" The small girl swooned

"Really? And what would this young elven child ask him?" Arriël asked.

"That's easy I'd ask him to teach me his archery skills for it is known throughout all of Middle-Earth that he is the best of all men, and elves" she said excitedly.

"What is your name?" Arriël asked.

"Maggie" she said.

"Well Maggie your wish is my command," Arriël said to her. "Melamin come here?" she yelled to him as he turned around Maggie's face lit up with joy.

"Are you really Prince Legolas famous archer throughout all Middle-Earth" Maggie asked smiling. "You're even more handsome than I imagined." The small elven girl blushed at her own comment, and at the prince.

"Famous I don't think so, but yes I am he. I thank you lirimear" Legolas said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Blushing deeply at the comment of him calling her _lovely one._

"I've heard all about you! You were at the battle of Helm's Deep. You were the first amongst our kind to make friends with Gimli the dwarf. Your archery skill is more than perfect, and Lady Galandriel gave you a bow made from our people." She said still smiling.

"Yes she did" he said smiling.

"Will you teach me your archery skills?" Maggie said excitedly.

"Of course lirimaer" he said.

"Yeah!" she jumped into his arms hugging him. "Thank you so much Prince Legolas!"

Arriël turned to the teen elven boy who looks close in age to her. "And for you, what would an elven boy ask of the Princess of Mirkwood?" She asked him looking into his deep forest green eyes; he realized her real beauty and cursed himself for calling her ugly.

"That she would forgive me for ever calling her anything but beautiful. That I might have kiss from her, and a strand of her beautiful ebony colored hair" he said blushing.

She let out a light laugh, and kissed his cheek the small boy blushed. "And here for you young prince, my hair" she said pulling out her dagger and cutting a small lock at the root.

"May I ask your name my lady?" he said.

"I am Arriël Greenleaf Queen of the forgotten city Imanca, and Princess to the Woodland realm Mirkwood" she said with a great pride in her voice. "And what would this handsome young elven boy's name be?" she asked.

"My name is Joshua I am the head general's son" he said. "My father is Haldir" he said with great pride in his voice.

"Will you bring us to Lady Galandriel?" She asked.

"Follow me" he said grabbing her hand leading ahead while the other's smiled.

They walked through the forest for another twenty minutes, until they reached another large wooded area. The trees are tall with gold leaves shining from them like diamonds, and small glittering dusts falls from the sky. The grass is soft and moist with dew, as the fellowship reached Lady Galandriel's palace. It's lit with candles making everything look as if it's outlined in silver small arch is in front of them. They are told to wait by the guards, while Maggie and Joshua say their goodbyes. As we wait there a bright light shines from atop the stairs and then Arriël sees, them Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galandriel. Her eye's deep and piercing, she looks to each one saying nothing that she knows of, and then to Alexia and Arriël, it appears that she is able to communicate with us through telepathy.

_Quel undome Arriël ar' Alexia, I see you have made it this far without much hardship_ she said to us.

[Good evening Arriël and Alexia]

_If you call seeing the people you love die in front of you, and you ruling all of Middle-Earth in sheer darkness not a hardship then yeah I guess we haven't had many _shesaid upset.

_I know the burden you bare Arriël._ I stop her before she can speak anymore.

_Do you? Do you really know what it's like to see the people you love die? Do you live in constant fear of another vision plaguing your mind like some sick movie because if you don't then I guess you really don't know then do you? _Arriël asked her in a demanding tone becoming angrier with each word spoken.

_You have to understand Arriël._ Her voice calm and gentle, but Arriël still wouldn't listen

_No! You understand ever since I came to this place I've been seeing horrible things, things I know you dare not even see or wish to see and you have the nerve to tell me that you know the burden I bare!_ Arriël's voice filled with anger though only Alexia and Galandriel can tell.

_Arriël you must understand. This is not an easy thing and I do know the burden you bare for every time you see your visions I too see them, and I know not what a movie is but if it is something that shows pictures in motion. Then yes I also see the sick movie that you do you see Arriël, Alexia your mother was my younger sister I am your aunt plagued with the same gift of sight as you are._ She said her voice still gentle and comforting.

_Forgive me Aunt Galandriel I did not know that you have witnessed all that I have from these visions. I was wrong to assume that you would lie to me. _ She said running to her aunt hugging her tightly the warmth of her body soothing to her own.

_Come you will rest for now. _ Lady Galandriel leads them to a large open area with tents placed all over the place.

As she lies in her tent all she can think of is Legolas, he lays next to her sleeping peacefully. Arriël turns to him gently stroking his hair. She smiles and gets up not being able to sleep she decides to take a walk around and explore her aunts' home. She walks around finding a small path where it leads to she does not care she stumbles upon a small stream and she sees someone familiar. She walks to Joshua.

"Hello Joshua" she said to him trying to put on her best fake smile but her lips tremble as tears start to well up in her.

"Is there anything wrong my lady?" he asked her seeing her eye's glossing.

"It's nothing I'm just worried about things, that's all" she said he grabs her hand in a protective gesture as well as a comforting one like a little brother would to his older sister.

"Is there anything I can do my lady?" the young elven boy asked.

"Yes you can call me Arriël for one and no you just being here is nice" she said to him he squeezed her hand gently.

"Arriël it is time" Galandriel said walking towards them.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"Come with me" Galandriel said starting to walk away.

"Namarië Joshua" Arriël said to him kissing his cheek.

"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva" he said kissing her cheek. _ Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet_

We walk back down the path and onto another path leading to where I don't know. As I grow tired she stops, and goes to a small fountain picking up a silver pitcher filling it with the water. "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked pouring the water into a small bird bath.

"Do I have too?" I asked.

"It is your choice, but I think you should" she said.

"I will look into the mirror" she said. As she walked up to the mirror it faded away and showed The Shire or at least what she thinks is the Shire. There are hobbits all over there gardening, shopping, smoking their pipes, the picture fades again. Showing Sam in the Shire gardening. Fading once again and Arriël sees Mirkwood but it's not the Mirkwood she remembers everything is set a blaze. Seeing her father in law on the floor dead, six arrows are the cause of his death. Then she sees someone running to him it's a picture of herself laying over him crying. The picture fades again and she sees herself back at home eating a burger with Alexia.

Once more the picture fades again into nothingness, and she cannot see anything but then it becomes clear again and Arriël sees him. The black being that torments her mind, with his evilness, the man who plans to steal everything she loves and holds dear. Arriël turns once more and sees Legolas running to her or at least she can assume it's her. Dressed in all black her skin is pale, her eyes lifeless, lips cold she looks to Alexia and her sister looks the same.

The others lie on the ground dead arrows in their backs. Looking once more to Legolas and as he reaches for her, he shakes Arriël as if she were in some sort of coma. Yet she is awake not moving, not feeling, not caring about anyone or anything he holds her close. Starting to go back to the light, away from the darkness, and her face shows smile. Kissing him for what they don't know will be the last time.

As he pulls away from Arriël she holds him close only to feel the sweep of an arrow hit his back. The evil laughter of the man she hates so much. Falling to his knees his whispers in her ear, _I love you_ and his eyes closing for the last time. In one second he's taken from her forever. Crying on his lifeless body yelling to the skies in anger asking why Legolas was dead. Turning to see Molirion his laughter continues. The picture fades seeing a bright golden light. Legolas holding her in the Mirkwood garden, laughing together they smile happily and a small puppy comes to them. Legolas calling the blonde puppy the name he calls her is Ginger.

"Why? How could you?" Arriël asked angrily.

"It is not what I showed you but what the mirror did I have no control over its images" she said to her young niece.

"Is this what's going to happen?" She asked her crying.

"No poikaer, this is only what could happen anything my magical mirror shows is not for sure" she said trying to comfort me. _Pure one._

"I need to be alone" Arriël said walking away. Walking back to the camp not wanting to go to sleep Arriël just sits her body outside the tents. Hearing someone coming, she turns and sees its Frodo.

"Hello Arriël" he said smiling at me.

"What is it?" Her voice ran daggers into his heart.

"Oh you looked into Lady Galandriel's mirror," he said plainly.

"Yeah so if you could just leave me alone I'd really appreciate it" Her voice covered his ears like a sheet of ice from a winters storm.

"But I know what it's like" although the harshness in her voice was strong he still reached for her in a comforting gesture.

"Frodo could you just," Arriël let out a small scream.

"I'm sorry Arriël I won't bother you anymore," he said walking away.

"No Frodo" Arriël said trying to stop him but it's too late she's hurt him, and doesn't blame him for being angry. She cries alone. She begins to realize what all this is doing to her soul. She spent the rest of the night crying until the morning sun came over the tree tops, shining through the leaves making them seem like small Christmas lights.

It appears that Gandalf has decided to have them stay there for another day. Arriël decided that to be alone for a while and it is hard in this place. Everywhere Arriël turns other Lothlorien elves follow her. Legolas trying to comfort her and what he fails to realize is that he can't not this time. Finding she is somewhat lost in Lothlorien but not caring because there is no one around to bother her. Singing to herself not realizing she has a spy watching from a tree top. A branch snaps and looking to see Joshua, as he jumps onto the ground.

"Sorry Arriël no one could find you and I said I would help and I guess I did I found you" he said with a small smile.

"No it's ok come I've been alone for too long" She said reaching out for his arm he takes it sitting next to the princess.

"Arriël would you marry me?" He said rather fast.

Smiling at him. "I would aratoamin but my heart belongs to Legolas. I love him dearly as well as you but I love you and him in a different way." She said to young elven boy. [My champion]

"Would you though if you were not his love?" He asked me.

"Yes I would" She smiled the truth is Arriël would his heart his kind, sweet, and strong. He his very handsome as well. Arriël thought to herself, _I would marry him he's kind, loving, but I don't know if I could. Legolas I love him so much the only way I could marry Joshua is if I had never met Legolas and fallen in love with him._

"That alone makes me happy" he said. "Will you tell me the song you sang, you sing like an angel" he said and I blushed.

"It's one of my favorites. Knowing that no matter what God's always there and that in the end you're going to come out ok. As long as you hold onto your faith" Unable to hold back the tears they fell freely from her brown eyes.

"What's wrong Arriël?" He asked.

"My faith is slipping away, Joshua I feel so alone" She said to him.

"If you forget all we ever talk about. Remember this God will never leave you nor forsake you" he said and as he does she felt the weight being lifted from her shoulders. Remembering that he's right.

"Come we should go back everyone especially Legolas is worried about you" he said getting up and helping her as well.

They walked in silence back to the palace not wanting to say anything just him being there for her was enough. Arriël knew that if she had let him Legolas would have been to. Arriël just cannot bear to look at him without tears welling up. Sometimes it is too much for her to think that he might be gone while she is stuck in the world alone, knowing that soon enough her mourning would eat away at her. Leaving her to have nothing to look forward to but her own death, alone in the world with no one to love as she does him. Walking on a small path and Arriël looks up to see the whole group.

"There she is!" Merry pointed and shouted.

"Arriël Greenleaf where have you been?" Alexia scolded her younger sister.

"Are you alright melamin" Legolas asked.

"Yes I'm ok I just needed to be alone for a while that's all" she said not really wanting to explain herself once again. Walking off alone only realize she has followers.

"Arriël will you not talk us?" Pippin asked his small gentle voice curious his question made her cringe at the thought.

"Of course I will Pippin, but I need time to think about things" Arriël said turning.

"You've been alone and thinking for too long come along Merry, Frodo, Sam and I have made a picnic just for you." He said pulling her down another path leading her to a small opening. Where the sun shines down like a beam of light, Pippin sits her down in the middle of the light.

"Pippin where's everyone else?" She asked confused.

"We have a surprise for you" Pippin said, looking around and seeing Frodo, Sam, and Merry come out of the shadows holding a small cake with candles on it seventeen to be exact.

"What's all this for?" Arriël asked totally confused.

"It's your birthday!" Merry said proudly.

"My birthday?" She asked confused never really remembering such a thing, especially since her birthday was not for another three months.

"Yes Galandriel told us this is when you where born in Middle-Earth she says your now 1,999 years old" Pippin said.

"Ugh! That sounds so old" she winced at the sound of such an old age.

"Oh no Arriël in elven time your still what you would call from your time a teenager" Pippin says. "Along with Legolas he's 2000 years old and your sister is 2003 along with Dimtilion," Pippin said smiling.

"Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better" Her sarcasm was funny enough to make them all laugh. "But thanks you guys" putting on her best smile.

"Here I made this for you" Pippin handed her a scarlet colored skirt, with a matching top it's material soft and smooth.

"I made this bouquet for you" Sam handed her a large bouquet of silver, gold, and white flowers.

"Oh Sam, Pippin there lovely thank you so much" Arriël said kissing their cheeks.

"Don't forget this I made these for you" Merry hands Arriël a pair of tan colored leather knee high boots.

"Here Arriël this if for you as well" Frodo hands Arriël two books one says _There and Back Again by Bilbo Baggins._ Just below it _The Lord of the Rings_. It's a leather book, and the other a gold book outlined in white with her name embedded on it. Opening it to find it's blank full of white pages just waiting to be written on. "Thank you Frodo" Arriël said kissing his cheek as well. "And Merry these boots are wonderful, but when did you guys find time to make all of this?" For the first time her smile was sincere, without realizing it she smiled, really smiled.

"Well honestly we had some of the Lorien elves help us" Merry confessed.

"Except me I only made sure it was alright that I pick the flowers" Sam said. "Lady Camellia placed an elven spell on the flowers so they won't die ever, their connected to your life. So they'll never die"

"It doesn't matter there all lovely gifts thank so much" Arriël hugged them all tightly.

"Come let's eat some cake!" Pippin said smiling brightly. We had my cake which was quiet delicious, and of course you know with Merry and Pippin's undying appetite they had between the two of them three slices each.

"Hey you guys can you leave me and Frodo alone for a minute please?" Arriël asked the boys.

"Sure Arriël come on guys" Sam said gathering Merry and Pippin tearing them away from their cake slices. As their out of sight she finally looked to Frodo.

"Look Frodo I'm really sorry about last night it's just if you only saw the things I saw you'd understand" she said feeling helpless.

"I know exactly how you feel because it wasn't to long ago that I looked into that same mirror. I saw Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas, and then the image faded and it showed, the Shire in flames. Sam and the others in chains orcs beating them with whips, and then the worst image I could have ever seen, the eye of Sauron reaching for the ring" he said and as he did tears began to flow from his eye's.

"Frodo," Her voice trailed off she could not do anything because she knows how he feels, all Arriël can do is hug him and try to comfort him.

"His eye will always remain clear in my mind, but what kept me going was that I knew I had to destroy that ring. If not for me for all the others in Middle-Earth. I know you feel like no one understands but I do, because every time I would put that ring on or even touch it his eye would watch me. Every step I took I would grow closer to Mordor his eye was on me, but look at me I came out of it alright, and you will too." Frodo said gripping her hand tightly.

"Your right" Arriël said more cheerfully. "Come on I must go and find Legolas" she said getting up they walked back and talked of things that made them laugh they'd especially agree on the time that Merry was snoring loudly. Walking around a corner to look up and find Legolas kissing another elven girl, his arms on her shoulders holding them tight her arms around his waist. "Legolas" Her voice once again trailed off, and as he heard Arriël's voice he pushed her away.

"Arriël no it's not what it looks like!" He yelled to her while she ran away. Although she doesn't listen. She thought to herself. _Here I am crying over him totally worrying about him and he's two timing me with some elf_. Running back to the tent Frodo trying to follow behind screaming her name for her to stop. She doesn't listen how can she? Arriël has just seen the elf she's dedicated her love and life to, kissing another girl. Lying on the bed crying even harder than before.

Arriël hears someone coming, and she knows its Legolas. Using her telekinesis to make a shield around her stopping him from entering the tent, he hits the shield hard and falls back.

"Melamin please you don't understand" he said to her. Once again her mind wonders into thought. _But I do he was kissing someone else_. Deciding that even the sight of him makes her sick. Using her telekinesis to fly away, but before Arriël does she says her peace.

"Look before you even say one more word to me know this. I do not ever want to see your face again and as far as this relationship is, it is over! Stay out of my way and out of my life do you understand! I hate you Legolas Greenleaf I curse the day we met!" Flying away her tears falling from the sky like rain from the heavens. She finds herself sitting atop one of the trees crying..

"Arriël! Arriël! There you are?" Alexia said to her flying up to the tree top Arriël is perched on.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"What's going Legolas is down there crying, saying that your relationship is over and that you hate him?" she said confused.

"Yeah that's pretty much all of it" She said flatly.

"Arriël!" Alexia shouted.

"What!" She shouted back.

"The guy you love is down there crying his eyes out can you tell me why your not down there comforting him?" Alexia asked.

"I'll tell you why, because I caught him cheating on me!" Her echoed back all of Lothlorien heard her Alexia just looks to her sister confused. "That's right cheating I was walking back to tell him I was sorry for being so cold and distant. Instead I find him warming up with some she elf that lives here are you happy now can you leave me alone!" She screamed once more.

"Arriël you've got it all wrong." Alexia said and now it was Arriëls turn to be confused. "That girl came onto him when his hands were on her shoulders he was trying to push her off. She was an old girlfriend who's been trying to get him back with him" she explained.

"Oh and that makes it right Lex?" Arriël asked her crying even more.

"No but you not letting him explain to you doesn't make it better" she said.

"Really so if you saw Dimtilion kissing some other girl same situation would you be as understanding?" Her young sister contradicted.

"No I guess not" she said.

"Exactly!" Was Arriël's reply.

"But just come down and let him explain" she said.

"I promise everything I said is true" she said flying back down and she takes the little sister she loves so much to Legolas. Sitting in a small garden, he's crying he looks up to her his eye's wet with fresh tears.

"Melamin,"He said drying his tears.

"I'm only here because Alexia said I should let you explain so explain!" She said coldly demanding his explanation. Alexia nudging Legolas closer to Arriël.

"Miliel was an old girlfriend. She's always wanted to get back together. I've only ever had feelings for her as a friend after our break up. When she kissed me it was too late to stop her, I tired to push her away. This only made her hold onto me tighter, and it was too late by then you saw." He said in defeat. "I only wish I could go back in time, I'd give anything to take it back. But I gave it everything I could."

"So that makes it ok? What did you do to stop her?" Arriël asked crying once more.

"Nothing ok I said kiss me Miliel kill the beautiful love I have with Arriël who I love more than life itself" he said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes Legolas I'm serious!" She yelled at him.

"So am I. Don't you think I tired to move away believe me if I could take it back I would!" He exclaimed grabbing her hands. Arriël still feels that same pulse, that jolt of warmth and happiness coming from his touch.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw you and her kissing it just reminded me of someone back home. Someone that hurt me deeply." He places his finger over her mouth to hush her.

"I would never hurt you like that ever, I promise you this. I am the one who should be sorry." He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "I love you." Legolas said before kissing her. Pulling away from him she smiled.

"And I you," Arriël said. His kiss on her lips felt like a breath of fresh life.

"Now that kiss is the best thing I could have ever done," he said and as she smiled.

Dinner came and they all adjourned to the grand hall. Alexia and Arriël talked it was the first time in a long time that Arriël has been truly happy until _she_ walked in there she was Miliel. Giving both girls evil glares as she passed, her nose lifted high as if someone was holding it for her. Any higher and she might have collided with the masses of elves. Alexia of course could not let this go unnoticed.

"That's right you keep on walking you little fair skin tramp of an elf!" Alexia said snapping her fingers. The mouths of Merry and Pippin almost dropped to the ground, and would have if there wasn't food in it.

"Arriël, Lex have you two lost your minds do you know who she is?" Merry asked frantically.

"No do you Lex?" Arriël asked her calmly.

"No do you care Arriël?" Alexia asked back.

"Nope" she said flatly while they laughed together.

"She's Lord Celeborn's sister and you know elves can hear everything" he said distressed. "Oh boy we're going to be in so much trouble if she heard you and decided to say something to the king about it."

"So what's she going to do?" Lex asked.

"Groom us to death." Arriël said sarcastically causing all four of them to laugh.

"That was good Arriël groom us to death!" Sliding their hands across their palms and bumping their fists the girls smile. Laughing even harder they fail to notice that Miliel stood directly in front of them, she now looks down to them like they are her inferiors.

"What was that?" She asked in a threaten tone.

Alexia and Arriël stood up only mere centimeters away from Miliel's face. "We said that's right keep on walking you little fair skin tramp of an elf!" Arriël said her sister next to her.

"What are you going to do about it groom us to death?" Alexia asked. Miliel becoming aggravated at the sound her being anything but royalty, and for the girls to assume that she would do such work.

Raising her hand in fist form Miliel was ready to hit Arriël hard. Alexia stepped in using her telekinesis to stop the punch. Arriël and Alexia step out of the grand dining hall so no one would have seen them. Alexia holds her mid-air while they both circle the fair elf maiden, like sharks circling their prey.

"Now Miliel naturally I'm not a violent person, but you've caused me a bit of a dilemma. You kissed the man I love and that kind of made me mad so rather than have me punish you. I'll leave it up to Alexia." Turning to her older sister an evil grin spread across her face.

"I think we should leave her hanging. Just let her think she's safe. And then when she least expects it boom! It's all over." Alexia said placing her back on the ground.

Miliel walked away more scared than a kitten just brought into the world. Becoming tired and Arriël tells Legolas that she is retiring to their tent. He smiles and agrees that they all should get some rest. For the most of out trip they'll be heading for Mordor, but first they will travel through Moria.

Legolas and Arriël walked back to their tent. She changes into her night gown while he changes into his night tunic. Laying down she starts to feel that burden come over her once again. She then feels at peace as Legolas wraps his arms around her body. Falling asleep like that her body in his arms. She turns to face him barring her head into his chest curling her body into his feeling the warmth of his body wrapping around her own.

She awakes the next morning to find that he's gone. Arriël finds a note _Melamin gone for a while be back soon amin mela lle Arriël Legolas_. Smiling and getting dressed in her tunic, to go and get some breakfast. Walking back to the tent humming to herself, she finds Legolas holding a bouquet of flowers, along with a small silk pouch.

"Manke nae lle?" I asked him. _Where were you?_

"Getting these for you" he handed her the bouquet, and the small pouch opening the bag and find a silver necklace in it, it's a star made out of a diamond, the chain is mithiril.

"What's this for?" Arriël asked placing it over her head onto her neck.

"Your birthday since I didn't get to give it to you yesterday" he said.

"It's beautiful!" She kissed him passionately.

"Come we must leave now Lady Galandriel wishes to see us before we depart" he said leading her out to the river.

Giving them gifts as she once did to the first fellowship. "To you young Peregrin and Merdioc elven daggers made especially for you. Along with these potions made from herbs in our forest can cure any aliment." She placed them in their hands.

"To you Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee elven necklaces that gives the power of camouflage to whatever you wish yourself to be. Use them wisely for they only work in the most urgent times. To you Gandalf a helix crystal that will light any path no matter how dark. To you Aragorn, and Talther elven rings that create a shield around you and your allies for protection. And to you master dwarf friend of the elves, an ax made from mithril, an elven spell inscribed upon it. So that whenever you wield it, it shall protect you as well as your allies." She smiled handing it to him as he bowed his head in sadness. "Would you not wish to have this?" Tilting her head.

"No my lady just that I may touch your hair and look upon your face once more as always is my wish" he said.

"How about this" she pulled out amour made just for him. "Made from mithril it shall protect you in all battles you face" she then turned to Legolas.

"I have nothing greater to give then what you already posses." She looked to Arriël and then to Legolas. "Her faith is fading Legolas you must be the one to lead her back. She needs you just as much as you need her please remember that" she said. She turned to Arriël and Alexia. "And to you Arriël and Alexia I wish you all the luck and my prayers" she said.

"That's all no gifts I mean, you give everyone else a weapon can we at least get that?" Alexia asked.

"Alexia you and your sister already have all the weapons you need, your gifts. Use them wisely" Galandriel said kissing their foreheads.

"Thank you Aunt Galandriel." They hug her goodbye.


	10. The Pathway of Pain

The idea for Arriël's weapon is a crossover from Inuyasha. **I DO NOT OWN THAT I IDEA SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR USING IT! I JUST REALLY LIKE SANGO'S WEAPON!**

**Chapter 8: The Pathway of Pain**

As the fellowship travels down the Anduin river. Arriël sits in the boat with Legolas, and is reminded of a poem that reminds her of her own situation.

"Amen girl" Alexia said.

Arriël stopped and remembered all that her savior had endured for her and everyone in the world. No one asked him to die for her, but he did because he loved them and still does. Despite all their sin, and wrong doing.

"Legolas, Lex, Dimtilion, Aragorn, Talther something's coming" Arriël said getting up. "Look out Frodo!" She screamed in terror. Frodo looked to her just before the arrow hits his back. "No!" Arriël screamed in anger.

"Arriël concentrate!" Alexia said the girls concentrate on their powers finding their enemies.

"Now!" Arriël yelled. Lifting their enemies into the air bringing them out of the woods. She looked at all of them. "Lex it's them the creatures I saw in my vision" she said in fear loosing concentration.

"Arriël no!" Alexia yelled there are about twenty creatures. Legolas and the other row our boats ashore. The creatures fall to earth, but it only stuns them.

"Sam watch Frodo! Talther come here!" Arriël yelled, while Talther ran to her. "Legolas, Dimtilion, Gimli, Aragorn, Alexia get over here" She said. "Lex together alright."

"Let's do this girl" Alexia said, they do their hand shake were they slide their hands across each other, and bump their fists.

"Ok we're going to bring them up into the air, you are going to shoot them we'll disable their ability to move" Arriël said. Looking to Alexia she nods they focus all their power on finding the creatures once more. Gandalf below protecting the little hobbits wielding his staff creating a shield around them.

"Here they come get ready!" Arriël warned grabbing her bow and quiver all twenty creatures fly into the air. Not knowing what's going on the snarling creatures trying to intimidate them. Legolas shoots about ten and Arriël five. Alexia two, Gimli chops up two Aragorn, and Talther shot the same one. Dimtilion shot the same ones as Legolas making sure they were dead. All fall to the ground, Alexia and Arriël along with the others float back to the ground. We scan the area and find no more.

"Gandalf those we're not no ordinary creatures they weren't orcs. They look a little different not as large as the Uruk-Hai but close enough." Aragorn said to the wizard.

"Yes I saw, Arriël you must tend to Frodo's wound" Gandalf said.

"Yes Gandalf" she walks over to the small child who is an adult. He moves to sit up. "Gandalf this arrow it was poisoned it's flowing throughout his entire body I can feel it" Arriël said to him removing the arrow, applying pressure.

"Here" Aragorn hands Arriël athalas placing it in his wound.

"Look out!" Arriël yelled seeing an arrow headed for Aragorn but stops it. Before anyone can shoot the orc an arrow hits it. It's executioner an elf a young man light skin, black hair, and light blue eyes muscular body, tall. He runs to the fellowship

"Who's he?" Merry asked Pippin.

"He's an elf" Gandalf said proudly.

"Gandalf is it really you" he said touching his face. "We heard you were killed long ago. We gave up hope of ever seeing you again of ever learning of the lost princess of our forgotten city" he said smiling.

"It is me my old friend, and as for your princess she is now your queen. Malichi I want you to meet your queen, and her second heir her sister" Gandalf said pointing to us. "Malichi meet Arriël Serenity, your queen and her sister Alexia your princess. Arriël Alexia meet Malichi one of the last of your people" he said smiling.

"Gandalf you told us that all of our people were dead, you lied to us" they said shocked.

"It was to be a surprise" he said smiling.

"Well, hello Malichi I'm Arriël you can call me Ari" she said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Alexia you can call me Lex or Lexi" she shook his hand as well.

"Your highnesses" he bows, but they pick him up.

"Don't ever bow to us, and you will regard that as a command" Arriël said angrily.

"Forgive me maladies" he said stuttering.

"We don't like being treated as royalty we're still pretty young. Not to mention the only one we bow to is Jesus Christ the one who created us along with you and everything that is alive." Alexia said.

"Uh...Hello if you're done reminiscing I think you forgot that" Merry inhaled a deep breath. "Frodo has poison running through his veins!" Merry yelled so fast that the little hobbit became short of breath.

"He's going into the darkness" Arriël patted his forehead with a damp cloth. "Frodo." She looked at him. "He's fading fast, we must get him to shelter" Arriël explained picking him up. "Frodo lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad" calling him back into the light._ Frodo hear my voice come back to the light. _He breathes heavily.

"This happened many years ago" Aragorn said taking him from Arriël. "Malichi is your home close?" he asked.

"Yes come my friends, we will not reach it in time though he will leave us before then" Malichi said gravely.

"No he won't" Arriël said. Using their power to levitate everyone into the air. Malichi guiding them to his sanctuary. Its beautiful place and looks just like Rivendell but even more beautiful concealed among an ugly forest at the end of the horrid place. A beautiful place lies. It's not that big though only about fifty people are its residents. Their elven looks are the same as our fair kin, but some not as fair skin.

"Here Arriël lye him down here" Malichi said. They entered a large room lit with beautiful gold candles a large balcony overlooking the small village of their people.

"Give me time, alone with him" she said. Before leaving her Legolas brushed her cheek with a kiss.

In the other room, the rest of the Fellowship talked to Malichi. "Ok wait so you're saying that not everyone died, when Molirion destroyed Imanaca?" Alexia asked.

"Yes. I along with a small group of people fled, as our fair city went down in flames. I was only 1000 years old still very young. It has been fifty years since that day. I searched everywhere for the small princesses, and I found nothing but their clothes. Along with a few other items." He said pulling out a small chest filled with toys, Alexia pulls out a small doll.

"I remember this," she said smelling. "Mama gave it to me, when I was baby" she said holding it close the last thing she had to remember her parents.

"This was also something I took incase I ever found you two" Malichi pulls out a small rolled up canvas.

"Is that?" Alexia said.

Back in Frodo's room Arriël worked hard to bring him back. "Frodo lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad, come back to me Frodo." Her voice pleading with his mind and soul. His body flinched, his pain eased and she sees a smile smear across his face, in his deep slumber. Arriël dresses his wounds and walked out. A sigh of relief, for her small hobbit friend.

"He's going to be ok, the wound was really deep. He'll will need time to heal but none the less he'll heal" Arriël said smiling, but Alexia turns to me in tears. "Did someone die?" She asked confused.

"Arriël look" Alexia said showing her young sister a large canvas painting. A man tall muscular face very serious, and yet his dark brown eye's show an unconditional love. His skin golden tan much like Alexia and Arriël's. His long hair done in the elven fashion, pulled away from his face. His clothes he wears a brown, and green tunic. A gold circlet around his head.

The woman beautiful beyond words, she has dark green eyes. A beautiful smile, light skin, her raven hair hangs to her back. Around her head a gold circlet as well. Her dress is a forest green, with gold leaves all over the front of her chest. Going down to her stomach her long hair ends. Two small children are also in the picture one, a baby with straight raven hair. Dark brown eyes and golden tan skin. The other with long black curly ringlet hair that reaches her mid-back. Her eye's a lighter brown and her skin somewhat fairer than the other child's. She dressed in a scarlet dress, a silver circlet around her head.

"It's Mama and Daddy" Arriël touched the picture the man's face. Along with the woman's, and then down to the small children. "It's us," she whispered as if the entire world could hear her if she didn't. "She's beautiful, and he's so handsome." She looked them over again.

"This was when you Alexia were only still considered a baby elf. And Arriël of course you were a baby. Your mother and father had this made right after you were born Arriël" Malichi said smiling.

"Lex look at your ring in the picture" her young sister pointed to the silver ring. It's a combination of a Celtic knot work, made into a flower. Arriël has the exact same thing; the small elven girl in the picture has it to.

"It's my ring," she said touching her ring, crying Arriël hugged her.

"We found them Lex" Arriël said happily the tears rushing down her face although they're not alive. Just the simple fact that she knows what they look like is enough for her.

"Yeah and what good does it do us! Their not here when we need them most!" Alexia said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned the only parents we had are back in our old time," her voice sounds hurt, and angered.

"They died for us! They gave up their lives along with the lives of hundreds of innocent people! They never asked to be punished but they were!" Arriël said angrily. "If you ever so much as say anything, that makes them sound as if they didn't love us. I'll make you wish you didn't," She said walking back into Frodo's room. Alexia gets up to stop Arriël but Gimli stops her.

"Let her go lass, let her go" Gimli said grabbing her arm.

"I didn't mean to it's just that," Alexia's voice trailed off.

"Come on melamin, you need some sleep" Dimtilion said grabbing her hand.

"How could she say that about them? They died for us and all she can do is sit there and blame them for what happened" She said crying. "Mama, Daddy I wish you were here but you sent us away only for us to return to fulfill our destiny. And this is what we were meant to do have a destiny of our own" Arriël said to herself. The door creeked open she turns and sees Alexia.

"Hey Changa" she said smiling. Arriël wiped away her tears, and smiled at the old nickname. _Hey Monkey._

"Hey" she greeted.

"Look Arriël I'm really sorry about what I said. It's just we never even got to talk to them, it's like a whole lifetime with them was stolen from us" she said crying.

"I know it's funny even though we never talked to them. I feel like we have you know, like we never missed a thing," Arriël said smiling.

"Yeah I know I feel the same way," Alexia said.

"Me too" Arriël's voice trailed off again. The vision reappeared again it's Molirion he's making a great army more of those creatures those orc things.

"Arriël? Oh no please not again." She can hear Alexia's voice trailing off into nothing. Now she's surrounded by blackness. Seeing Molirion and herself in some black dress her eye's have no color to them. Alexia brings in a bow and quiver.

"Now you will kill the love of your life." Molirion commanded, her body turns and faces a blonde haired figure it turns and Legolas's face is the one she sees. Arriël takes the arrow and shoots him dead in the chest. A single tear falls from his face before he falls to the ground.

"Lex? Alexia?" Arriël said crying. "I, I killed him?" She said coming back into reality.

"Killed who Arriël? Who did you kill?" Alexia asked confused.

"Legolas I shot him, and he died" Arriël said crying. "We were with Molirion, and he told me to and I did."

"No Arriël, that's just Molirion trying to mess with you. Your not going to kill Legolas or anyone do you understand," she said strongly.

"My lady" Malichi said walking in.

"Yes Malichi?" Arriël asked wiping away her tears.

"My ladies, a few of our men have been attacked by the orcs. We need your healing power," he said. "Alexia you are also needed" he said, leaving Frodo's side. Asking Sam to watch him.

"What happened to them all?" Arriël asked walking in finding five men, with bloody wounds.

"My son, oh my son!" an older man walks into the room.

"No, Éomer you must not stay here go so Arriël and Alexia may work" Malichi pushed the old man out. Alexia and Arriël worked all day tending to the men, they are not elven but mortal men. Malichi tells the girls that they are their allies, from Rhoan King Éomer came with them, to aide the small village.

All of the men have recovered except one, Éomer's son Cullen. He died from a deep wound close to his heart; a little to close internal bleeding was his death. Arriël crying on him remembering earlier when he had this fear in his eye's the fear of death. Arriël asked him if he knew the Lord and he replied yes, she told him no matter what. That he is always with him, he was at peace and fell asleep, she talked to Éomer. Asking him about his earlier years in Middle-Earth trying to get his mind off of his son's condition. It didn't work he asked Arriël to check on his son's condition. Walking into the room and discovering he died in his sleep, and now she has to tell him that he's lost his only son.

Knocking on the door. "Éomer," Arriël walks in finding him sitting on his chair near the fire place, not looking at her just staring into the golden flames. On bended knees I hold his hands. "My lord your son is dead? My lord? Éomer?" She said slowly shaking his hands crying.

"Will you not go to be with him, will you do nothing?" Arriël asked crying harder kissing his hands. Feeling small tears fall onto her head looking up to see his eye's full of tears. She hugged him tightly as he sobbed louder.

"Sh . . . It's alright he died peacefully in his sleep. I have already had the others dig a grave for him. We will give him an honorable ceremony. One to honor him as he should be honored. I have already changed him in his royal tunic, his battle weapons lye with him." Arriël said getting up.

"Come all we need now is you" she said grabbing his hand. Legolas, Aragorn, Malichi, Talther carry out Cullen in his glass case. Arriël and Alexia lower him down into his grave throwing beautiful flowers down. Crying her tears hitting the glass case, the small liquid diamonds stain the glass. The day passes on, there's nothing to smile about there's too much death around. Frodo although has awaken and is fully healed.

Arriël awoke in the morning and dressed in her tunic, as well as Alexia they wake the small hobbits and get breakfast. "Namarië Malichi, take care of our people, we will meet again, and this I promise I will not fail you all" she said hugging him.

"I know my queen," he said kissing my palm. "Alexia you must be strong much will happen in these short days do not fall to easily" he said hugging her and kissing her palm. "I give you these, our own elven arrows, and daggers made by our people. To you Arriël the bow your mother used. Alexia the sword your father wielded" Malichi gave us the girls gifts. They left tears streaming down their cheeks. "And one more weapon we thought you might like Arriël." Malichi brings out a giant boomerang with leather wrapped around each end and leather handles to throw it. Along with a longer strap to go around her body.

"This thing is awesome, I love it." Arriël said smiling it is about seven tall if it stretched out, but since it curves, it is only about a good five.

"It was made from the bone of Smug the dragon killed many years ago," he said looking it up and down.


	11. The Black Forest

**Chapter 9: The Black Forest**

Morning came and another day filled with more toil. Another day drawing Arriël closer to her fate. They awoke in the morning while Sam cooked breakfast Arriël went for a walk, trying not to stray too far. She found a small river with a large log fallen over. She sat there thinking of all that was going on not wanting to but she couldn't help it. As she began to think, and rush of fear came over her just as she turned an orc came at her.

He darted at her with his sword in ready position, her quick reflexes saved her by mere seconds, and he tired another attack, but failed again. She started to run back to camp but was ambushed but five other orcs. All of them snarling and growling. Just as they lunged at her she concentrated and used her telepathy, to send them flying threw the air each of them hitting the large trees that surrounded them. Arriël didn't take a second to think, she just ran back to camp warning to others of their intruders, Legolas becoming angry. Concerned at the same time.

Checking her for injury after telling him about twenty times, that she was fine and yelling at him to leave her alone. As soon as he walked away a band of orcs ambushed them. Fighting with all her might, while Gandalf, Aragorn, Talther, Dimtilion, Alexia, Legolas and the four hobbits using their bows and swords. Frodo although wasn't doing to well because just as he thought he had over came his opponent, he was knocked unconscious. But just as Legolas let his guard down, and orc grabbed him. Seeing this Arriël killed her opponent, as the others did the same. Seeing the evil creature with his arms around him with a blade to his neck really pissed her off. She spoke.

"Let him go, right now!" She said sternly clearly angry, but she became angrier as she saw a trickle of blood drip from Legolas's neck.

"Really and what are you going to do if I don't? Please I fear nothing from you," he said showing his rotting teeth.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Arriël asked the anger welling up inside her very being.

"I am Globwûsh, I am the head leader of all the orcs in Mordor the home of our new leader Molirion, and what I want is to take your life," he said laughing.

"You know I'd watch your back if I was you" she said with an evil grin.

"Oh really and why is that?" Globwûsh asked confused.

"Because you never know when a blade could go right through it." She pointed behind the evil snarling creature. "Now if I was you I'd let my husband go and slowly turn around," she said her face showing no expression now.

As he turned around Globwûsh was surprised. "What sorcery is this?"

"Oh no sorcery, just a little gift of mine now leave before I kill you painfully and slowly. Oh yes and tell your master that I'm coming for him" Arriël said as he ran away, running to Legolas to check on him.

"Melamin are you alright?" She asked frantically worried that he had been hurt.

"Fine, just leave me alone," Legolas said rudely brushing off my hand as she touched his face.

"What's you problem Legolas I save your life, and this is how you thank me with your attitude of bruised ego." Arriël backed away from the arrogant elf prince.

"No, I just would have preferred if you'd have let me handle it" Legolas said rudely.

"Oh so, you would have died instead of having me save you. Why is it because I'm a girl?" Arriël asked even more angered then before.

"You don't understand Arriël," he said but she stopped him.

"Oh, no I understand. You'd rather die than be saved by a woman, and since you want to be left alone so bad fine. I'll leave you alone and you leave me alone." She walked off and headed towards Frodo letting Aragorn handle Legolas.

Seeing that Frodo was shot and unconscious Arriël slapped him to wake him up, but after she realized that it probably wasn't the best thing to do. He awoke moaning and rubbing his head; he finally opened his eyes and looked at her smiling.

"Hey little brother, how do you feel?" Her voice sincere as she gives a faint smile.

"Fine, but could you please find the person that slapped me and give them a good beating" he winked at her.

"Sorry about that little brother I was scared. I do stupid things sometimes when I'm scared" Arriël said feeling awfully horrible.

"That's alright, but may I ask you as to why you called me little brother?" Frodo asked her with those big blue eyes of his.

"Well Frodo ever since I was little I always wanted a little brother but never got one. And I know if I did I'd want him to be just like you" Arriël said kissing his forehead. "Now come we must leave this place and head for the Black Forest" She said helping him up.

They began to travel again. Finally reaching the Black Forest Arriël has not spoken to Legolas since the early morning. Seeing that the entrance was blocked Gandalf asked her to use her gift of telepathy to move all the rubble. After she did Arriël almost fainted.

"Are you alright Arriël" Talther asked concerned.

"I'm fine Talther thank you for asking" She said smiling Arriël is though drained from her powers. Seeing this Talther picks her up and she rides on his back.

Gandalf walked around shining his staff around like a lantern, Arriël becomes disgusted as she looked to the forests floor. Finding dead vines and according to Gimli there's giant bugs around here. Arriël has still not talked to Legolas at least for the whole day and that's a lot considering they're married.

_I just cannot take the fact that he'd rather die than have me save him_. She thought to herself. Unfortunately they walked for another five hours before stopping although it seemed like much more. Gandalf found a small cave big enough to fit all of them._ It seems weird to me to have a cave in the middle of a forest where's there's no mountains._ Gandalf reassured Arriël that it must have been a small home for one of the bugs. _I told him that he should have never told me that, because it's not very reassuring_. All Gandalf did was smile with a light chuckle in his voice. Sam started dinner, first by starting a small fire, Talther put her down Aragorn and Talther keep watch while Arriël socializes with the other four hobbits.

"Hey Sam!" Arriël said smiling at him.

"Oh hello Arriël, you know dinner will be ready soon you wouldn't happen to mind calling everyone over would you?" He asked her.

"Of course not, see you in a few" She said walking off. _I'm not to mad about my situation with Legolas I mean it is bothering me but right now I'd just rather not talk to him. _Little did she know when Arriël would turn around he'd be right there. She tried to move in the opposite direction but every move she makes Legolas equally matches.

"Meni uma lle merna?" Arriël asked irritated. _What do you want?_

"Melamin may I speak with you?" Legolas asked.

"Me, you want to speak with me really?" She looked him dead in the eye. "But I thought you were to high and mighty to talk to a woman remember your exact words were 'leave me alone'" Arriël said scornfully.

"Melamin please, just listen to me," he said.

"Kela, I don't want to talk you!" _Go away._ Arriël walked off pushing him away, but she keeps forgetting that elves have quick reflexes; this was her defeat just as Legolas grabbed her arm.

"Wait melamin please"? He said.

"Fine, talk but that doesn't mean I have to listen" Arriël is now irritated and angered at him.

"Amin hiraetha Arriël, amin hiraetha" he said, and when he did she knew he wasn't lying. _I'm sorry Arriël, I'm sorry_

"Yeah, me too" she walked away and left him there. Her mind wondered to her thoughts. _I don't feel like arguing with him or even trying to make up with him. A lot of people might think that it's wrong but when a guy gets mad at you because you save him, now that's something that he should think about._

_A day has passed and I still haven't talked to Legolas. Now most people may think this is childish, but think about it I save his life and he gets mad at me, me the person who saved his life. In my opinion he can wait it out a little longer. I avoid him at all costs and that not being too easy I mean all day I felt like he was watching me. I ignore him and just stick around my little brother and young hobbit friends. _He finally approaches Arriël unable to stay away from her any longer.

"Meni uma lle merna?" Arriël asked rudely. _What do you want?_

"Melamin may I speak with you?" Legolas asked.

"Sure, but like I told you I don't have to listen, but you better believe that your going to listen to me. What is your problem Legolas? I save your life and you would think that you would be grateful oh but no not you. You, you are rude and arrogant not even a thank you." She yelled not caring that the others heard they knew what had happened and all agreed with Arriël that he was in the wrong.

"Amin hiraetha Arriël, amin hiraetha" he said, and when he did she realized that his words were sincere. _I'm sorry Arriël, I'm sorry_

"For what, for being a jerk or because I saved your life and you acted like a jerk?" She asked shouting.

"Both, melamin I'm not used to being saved. Usually I'm the one doing the saving the girl, not the other way around and I guess I felt inferior to you" Legolas said looking to the ground still embarrassed.

"I didn't do it to make you feel inferior, I did it because I was scared" Arriël said pulling his face up.

"I know that now," said Legolas.

"Yeah maybe next time you won't be such a jerk about it either, now what have we learned?" Arriël asked like a mother would her child.

"That being saved by a girl isn't that worst thing in the world," he said in a little boy tone.

"Good, now come I have to get the other's. Sam has probably finished dinner." She said grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek walking towards Gandalf the others. Trying not to think about the weird vision she had later that night.

Arriël sits in the small cave by the fire, not wanting to sleep although she knows that it is something much needed. The one thing that keeps her from sleep us the fear that a large spider is going to come and eat her or drag her off. _I know I could probably take it but still a giant spider gross! _She hears the crack of a branch, turning and seeing Frodo sitting there, his face looks scared.

"What's wrong little brother?" Arriël asked

"It's nothing" he shook off her question.

"Liar" Arriël said bluntly.

"I'm just scared, that's all" he said looking down.

"It's ok, we all are" she shared his fear with her own.

"No, see when we traveled, Sam and I Gollum ... Smeagol led us into this cave a short cut to Mordor. But in fact it was actually a trap for him to try and get the ring. A giant spider Shelob attacked us. She killed me or at least we thought she killed me. It turned that out she only stunned me with a certain poison. I awoke in the arms of the enemy." Frodo said gravely. "I would rather stay awake all night then sleep and risk being taken," he said yawning loudly.

"Come you will sleep, and I will watch over you." She said placing her arm around his shoulder, kissing the top of his little hobbit head. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she looked up and sees Merry and Pippin. "What's the matter?" Arriël asked.

"Uh, Arriël do you not like us?" Merry asked timidly, and her face looks shocked at his question.

"What? Of course I do, I love you guys," She said rapidly. "Why would ask such a thing?" She questioned.

"Well it's just that we over hear you talking to Frodo, and it seems like you like him more than us" Pippin said in a jealous tone. "You call him your little brother and everything we just feel left out that's all" he said in a more sadden tone.

"Oh you guys, you're all my little brothers. I love you all so much you're all my little hobbit family," she said grabbing their hands. "Come mijos you will sleep next to me." Arriël said as Pippin laid his head on her leg and Merry on the other. She fell asleep not wanting to but she hasn't had a descent night's sleep since Lothlorien. She awoke to a growling sound, as she opens her eye's there's a giant spider in the cave sniffing around. "Frodo! Frodo wake up" she whispered nudging him.

"Huh? Ommm" she slapped her hand over his mouth before he has a chance to yell.

"Be quiet, hand me my daggers" Arriël said, placing them in her hands getting up but the spider looks at me, and in terror.

"Don't hurt me!" He squealed.

"You can talk?" She screamed in shock dropping her daggers.

"Arriël quick kill it!" Pippin shouted throwing his dagger but she stopped it with her telepathy.

"Thank you kind lady," the spider said. "You remind me of someone," he said looking me up and down, and then he gasped, and bowed.

"What are you doing?" Arriël asked confused bending down to face him.

"You are Princess Arriël the princess of my lost city Imanaca," he said looking down.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked curiously.

"Your majesty, my mother told me about you. Along with your sister oh I prayed every night after we fled from our fair city. That you would return to us, and free me from this spell." His voice full of joy. His hideous fangs, legs and body are in contrast to his eye's that show a person with a human soul trapped within the spider form.

"What's your name?" Arriël asked stepping closer.

"I am Roiniel," he said bowing once more.

"Please do not bow to me," she said helping him up, he flinches at her touch. "I do not bare any disease why do you flinch at my touch?" She asked looking to the large spider.

"Forgive my lady; it has been so long since I have made contact with the elven race, or any race at that. People found me ugly, and hideous" he said a small tear fell down his hairy face. The others look at Arriël; she reassures them at everything it ok.

"Tell me how did you come to look like this?"

"My mother was taken from me by an orc. I went after her and ran into Molirion he changed me into this hideous thing you see before you" he said crying. "I was cursed to this form for even thinking of challenging him." He explained to his young elven friend.

"I see no hideous thing. Only a tortured soul longing to be free from this prison. Come we will go to Gandalf" Arriël said smiling walking up, and walking past her hobbit friends. Along with the sleeping others. She awoke Gandalf he sees that the spell Roiniel is under is very weak, and he reverses it. A white light surrounds the giant spider, and as the light fades an elf appears in his place. Unfortunately for Arriël she didn't know it'd be in the nude, covering hers eyes as well as the small hobbits. Gandalf tosses him an extra tunic of Dimtilion he dresses. Finally being able to look upon his face he looks just like Alexia and Arriël but manly. He has ebony hair, dark brown eyes, a tall muscular structure, and golden tan skin and on his finger the ring that there father wears in the painting.

"Arriël now that I am back to normal, I must tell you something, you and Alexia are my sisters I am your older brother" he said showing her his ring, and pointing to her own.

"You were that boy weren't you?" Arriël said touching his face her finger, outlining every bone. "The boy in my memory the one reading. When mother was playing with me and Alexia with her toy you were him" she whispered as if the whole world could hear her every word.

"Yes little sister I was him. I am him and now I've found you both and you have freed me from that spell, with the help of Mirthrandir" he said smiling to Gandalf.

"You look like father, you know that" Arriël said smiling hugging him tightly. She feels as if she's known him all her life. A cold dagger touches his neck. Looking to see Legolas. "Melamin what are you doing!" Arriël said with anger filling her voice.

"Who is he Arriël?" He asked his voice stern he had never called her by her first name, not in a long time. It hurt her deeply, and then she remembered how she felt when she saw him in the arms of another girl.

"He is my brother" Arriël responded pushing away the dagger.

"Oh I am so sorry" Legolas said embarrassed removing the dagger.

"So you are the one my mother talked about." Roiniel looked Legolas over. "The one who has won the heart of my dear little sister" he said looking Legolas up and down once more.

"Yes I am," he said grabbing her hand.

"Where is Alexia?" Roiniel asked.

"I am right here," she said looking to him.

"Lexi this is Roiniel our brother, the little boy from my memory," Arriël said pushing her towards him.

"He looks like father" she said smiling. Hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. "Where have you been?" Alexia asked, as the others awoke he met Dimtilion.

They all learned of his story of how he went after their mother. How Molirion placed the spell on him, how he has been under the spell for over two hundred years, he's only 1003 not that much older than Alexia and Arriël. He was amazed at how much they look the alike. That their mother and father would be proud of them all. He also has explained to the girls about his unique gifts passed down from our mother, that he too has them. Although he still admits that Arriël is the stronger one. He kisses their forehead and embraces the young elven girls once more. Arriël looks to Frodo and he seems sad.

"What's wrong Frodo?" She asked.

"With your brother here this is no room for me and the others" he said sadly.

"Frodo Baggins, how could you assume that I could ever forget about you and the others?" Arriël said shocked. "You will always be my little brother," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek, he blushed.

"Come we leave now. I know all the shortest ways out of here although they are the more dangerous ones," Roiniel said. Arriël grabbed her bow, quiver, daggers and boomerang. As Arriël walked out of the cave she gets and evil vibe from above.

"Look out!" Roiniel yelled pushing me out of the way another giant spider, jumps from above the cave onto the ground, his fangs drooling, he's breathing is heavy.

"I will have your flesh!" he shrieked.

Arriël yelled throwing her boomerang. Sling right through the spider. Flying back in to her hands. Placing it over her shoulders.

"Now that, that's over we can move on," the four little hobbits gasped. She turned around and sees a whole army of giant spiders there's got to be a least twenty.

"Spread out! Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam stay back!" Arriël yelled running head on at them. Legolas and the others using the bows and arrows. Throwing her giant boomerang weapon slicing right through army. As she caught it, noticing there's no blood on it. Giving Roiniel her extra set of arrow, quiver and bow.

"Damn Arriël, you barely just got that thing and you already know how to throw it perfectly," Alexia said smiling. "What's with that flying bone thing you say?" She asked.

"I don't know something told me to say it" Arriël said laughing throwing it once more through a bushel of trees.

"Dear sister have you not figured it out already" Roiniel asked.

"I guess not tell me" Arriël said catching my boomerang.

"That flying bone as you call it is your specialty. Such as Legolas is deadly with his bow, you are deadly with that." He said as she placed it back around, and over her shoulders.

"Oh, well I decided that I want to get through this forest faster so I'm going to do us all a favor and get rid of those braches and rubble in our way." Arriël said with a smile grabbing her boomerang. The giant weapon flying gracefully through the air slicing through the trees like an assassin's dagger.

"Um Roiniel was I not also given a specialty?" Alexia asked shyly.

"Of course you were little sister in fact your specialty is something you already posses" he said pointing out her bow and arrow. "You are more skilled now than you ever were before"

"Sh . . ." Aragorn hushed them. "There is a cold feel to this air," he said looking to the sky. "Draiels!" he yelled they all looked to the sky, and see giant flying monsters that look like a cross between a dragon, snake, and a bird. Its body long like a snake, claws like a dragon, and wings like a bird, razor sharp teeth. They dive straight for us, Legolas, Dimtilion, Aragorn, Gimli ready their weapons.

"Now," Arriël yelled throwing her weapon.

"Alexia look out!" Dimtilion yelled shooting three arrows at once in her direction killing the draiel.

"Thank you melamin" she smiled, but her smile soon faded as a draiel's claws went straight through Dimtilion. The claw retracts from his body. "No!" she screamed. Alexia screamed shooting her arrows. Arriël's weapon leaves her hand, as she catches it. She notices the rest of the creatures fleeing.

"Dimtilion," Alexia screamed running to his side catching him his arms embracing her.

"I'm sorry my love, we never got to be more than what we are. I would have made you happy, I love you Alexia" he said whispering. "Arriël take care of her" he said looking to her and she nodded tears welling up in her eyes, holding them back was no option.

"You're going to be ok Dimtilion" Arriël said wiping them away.

"I love you Alexia please don't forget me, amin mela lle" he whispered his last words to her. His eye's slowly closing, she holds him close never wanting to let go as if holding him closer well bring him back.

"No!" She screamed to heaven. "You cannot leave me here!" Alexia said grabbing her blade aiming for her stomach.

"No!" Arriël yelled stopping her. "This will not solve anything. I have already lost one person I love dearly I will not lose another. I swear to you this I will kill Molirion for all the pain he has caused you." Arriël said crying as she cried harder. Alexia hugged him tightly; Roiniel and Arriël used their telepathy to fly out of the Black Forest. They all agreed to burry Dimtilion.

It has been four days since that day that he was killed. Alexia now looks different a vengeful look in her eye's, and she no longer smiles. They all long to hear the beautiful laugh she has, but she will not release it. Her heart is broken the elf she loved is gone, not even our little hobbits smile. Frodos eyes have become pale. Sam no longer wishes to tell his jokes. Merry and Pippin no longer eat only when Arriël pushes them. Legolas's skin is pale, his eye's cold, they no longer show the love Arriël knows so well. Only hatred. Aragorn is no longer himself as well, Talther no longer speaks. Gandalf still hums here and there but it is not the same his little tunes are of sorrow, and as for Arriël, she begins to feel more responsible for each casualty that has happened.

"I won't break my promise," Arriël whispered.


	12. Final Battle

**Chapter 10: Final Battle**

They're growing closer and closer to Molirion. Arriël feels it she no longer awakens to a beautiful day. Everywhere she looks, all she can see is death. The woods mourn, the animal's scatter, and there is no life here. Arriël has this feeling as if someone is watching her lurking in the shadows. She cries praying for guidance, strength, wisdom, courage, and protection.

"Melamin are you alright," Legolas asked touching her shoulder.

"We're growing closer to him you know that right?" Arriël said looking up her eye's red, and puffy. "And with each step, I feel his shadow lurking around me" she whispered.

"Come, we are to rest here" he said. Gandalf started a fire while Aragorn and Talther searched the area for enemies asking Alexia to go with them. The little hobbits sitting readying our dinner. The others return, sitting placing their weapons next to them if not holding them.

"Arriël, are you troubled?" Talther asked looking to her once untroubled elven face. "You look pale, weary, not yourself" he said moving a lock of Arriël's hair out of her face. She pulled out the silver elven brush, brushing her raven black hair back grabbing her old hair tie from back home, pulling it into a messy bun.

"Better? I swear like I'm supposed to look like a beauty queen twenty four seven" Arriël said her eye's giving him daggers.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not mean that you looked ugly" he said looking down.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry with you" she said smiling. "I just wish certain things hadn't happened." She said looking to Alexia. "You Dimtil . . ." Arriël stops turning her head staring off into the darkness, seeing Molirion laughing mocking her. Coming back from her vision.

"Are you alright Arriël?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn something's coming" Arriël looked up to the midnight sky. "Draiels," She screamed grabbing her boomerang. She killed the first four but there is at least thirty coming. "One more time," She yelled throwing it again. Alexia threw her daggers, cutting off ten heads off the flying creatures.

"Gandalf help us," Aragorn yelled. While him along with Legolas, Roiniel, and Talther shoot off their arrows killing five at a time. Just as they thought all are dead, Alexia sits.

"Alexia no!" Little Arriël screamed before a larger draiel comes out from under the ground. His claw slicing straight through her back. Using her telepathy to send him flying but the one comes back.

Throwing her weapon, but it's not use. He hits it with his claw smacking it to the ground. Arriël uses her telepathy to slam him into a nearby tree. The boomerang hits him dead on right in his heart. She runs to Alexia blood surrounds her unmoving body, picking her up hugging her gently, tears flowing from her sorrow filled face.

"Arriël" Alexia choked on the blood filling in her mouth. "Arriël, I'm so sorry little sister, Roiniel" she called to their brother he comes closer bending down on his knees. Tears flowing from his face falling onto her body. "Roiniel take care of her. I love you both. It's so beautiful, I'm sorry we never," she stuttered. "I'm sorry we never saw our parents" Alexia said looking into the sky slowly closing her eyes. Arriël holds her tighter her tears fall to her lifeless body.

"Alexia!" She screamed crying. "Why? You're not supposed to leave me your supposed to take care of me! You promised me you would never leave!" She screamed at her dead body more of her tears fall onto her body. Arriël suddenly senses her breath on her cheek. "Lex?" Arriël croaked looking at her sister, wiping away the tears.

"Arriël?" She said opening her eyes, the blood no long on her clothes or body. "Arriël, I'm not going to leave you. I saw heaven oh Arriël words can't describe the beauty I saw." Alexia said with a great resounding joy in her voice. "Dimtilion he's coming back Arriël, I was told that when Molirion is killed every deceitful, evil thing he has ever done would be undone. He's coming back I met Mama and Daddy. They said they're proud of us that they love us, and that God is as well. I didn't speak to him but he spoke to me. He told me that you are never alone, that your faith will not fail he is with us right now." Alexia said crying tears of joy, hugging Arriël pulling in Roiniel. "God has heard your prayers as always. Arriël come we go on to destroy the evil dark lord" she said getting up, and Arriël stands she feels a sudden strength throughout her body the others do as well, she looks to the sky.

"Thank you Jesus" Arriël said smiling knowing he can see her. It has been a day since that time, everyone seems happier, more hopeful, and they have finally reached Mordor the place that Molirion has made his home. Seeing the giant black gates that Frodo has told us about. Arriël levitates Gimli over the wall; the little dwarf is not so graceful.

"Ok Aragorn and I have scouted ahead there are, at least twenty orcs at the entrance, Arriël I think you and Alexia can take care of that, and we'll cover you" Talther said.

"Let's do this girl" Alexia as they slap their hands across their palms, and bump their fists. We fly up into the sky the orcs unsuspecting. Alexia has made her daggers even more threatening weapon for now she hurls them at her enemies before they cane even reach her. Arriël yelled, silencing the orcs. They didn't even have a chance to shriek. Alexia and Arriël used their telepathy and scout the area finding that there are, at least two hundred orcs in one area. Arriël looks to Alexia motioning that she'll handle it. Throwing her boomerang killing all two hundred.

While Alexia picks off the other fifty surrounding the area, finally seeing that it's clear they use their powers to fly everyone over the gates. Landing on the ground there's a heavy fog, but it has and evil feel to it. As her weapon quietly flies through the air the sound of the shrieks from all over the fog clears and Arriël sees him. Molirion bringing more of his minions in fact it's an army.

"Go Arriël, Alexia Roiniel we will take care of them" Gandalf said Arriël kisses Legolas.

"Be safe melamin" he said leaving her, running head on with the others into battle.

I turn to face Molirion, with an evil grin on my face. "What do you have to smile about little elf?" the seven-foot man asked.

"I bet you never thought by this time today you'd be killed by someone half your size" Arriël said throwing her boomerang, but he blocks it. Catching it as it's thrown back at her; she's almost knocked to the ground _almost._

"You know Arriël. I'm not as bad as you perceive me to be. Look at all I can give you do you not wish for your friend Dimtilion to come back I can make that happen." He said showing Dimtilion, but it's not the same. His eyes are lifeless; his body frail looking not strong full of life like the one she once knew and loved. "Do you not wish to see your city restored? I can give you that. All you ever wanted I can give" he said as an evil grin spread across his face. "I can make all your bad memories go away, giving your new ones, ones of joy" he said his voice persuasive, yet it made her spine tingle.

"But nothing more than a mere illusion" she said sadly. "And at what price would it cost me?" Arriël asked her eyebrow cocked up.

"Nothing at all, only that you join me and my army rule Middle-Earth with me. Arriël you will be a queen to end all queens all races will bow in fear of you," he said.

"I wish no one to bow to me least of all in fear" Arriël said looking directly at him, and he trembled. "And wish not to rule this world least of all with you!" she yelled.

"Very well, it is too bad that you are as naïve as your parents once were. Maybe if they weren't, I wouldn't have had to kill them slowly" his voice cold.

"What did you say?" She asked anger filled her voice. "Those words will be your last" She said grabbing her boomerang. Alexia and Roiniel ready their weapons, but she stopped them with a barrier.

"No, this is my battle go and help the others" the nodded and left. Molirion unsheathed a large sword its blade black, Arriël formed a protective shield around herself. "Flying Bone!" Throwing her boomerang but Molirion blocks it again. Shooting three arrows at him, but they to do not work. Arriël releases her boomerang and releasing the shield that she had formed around herself. Going head on with Molirion, blocking his every move. It has been twenty minutes and she still hasn't hit him. Finally pushing him off backing him into a wall. Scaling the wall using him as part of the wall, kicking his face jumping back. "That is for my parents!" She screamed.

"This is for Dimtilion, and Roiniel!" Her boomerang finally hits him. But it's not enough to get him down for long; he raises his sword, and pushes it through Arriëls stomach. The fresh blood runs down its blade, he licks it.

"You'll taste even better when you're fully dead," he said laughing even more. Looking to Legolas and the others he forms spikes from his hand, and throws them at the others.

"No!" Arriël screamed stopping them making them turn around and hit him. "And this! This is for me!" Her weapon hits him, slicing him in two. Molirion falls to the ground his body disregarding into dust. The orcs busting into smoke, a light shines from the sky. Dimtilion appears on the ground. Arriël stumbles to him. "Hello my brother" she said hugging him. The wound in my stomach deep, but the pain starts to ease, and it disappears.

"Dimtilion!" Alexia screamed kissing him jumping into his arms.

"I am back my love. All wrong has been undone. All except one your parents are not going to return. It was their time to die, mine is not for a very long time, but they told me to tell you that they love you, and that their very proud of you." He said spinning her around, Legolas stumbles to Arriël. He's dirty but no wounds and thankfully that's the story with the others.

It has been three months since Molirion has been defeated. Arriël has given the city to Roiniel. She told him that she wishes to live in Mirkwood with Legolas, Dimtilion, Alexia, and the king. Malichi has been made his second in command. Legolas and Arriël have been very happy in Mirkwood, going on vacations to Gondor. Visiting Aragorn and Arwen.

To Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond, and of course Lothlorien. Dimtilion and Alexia became husband and wife shortly after their return home. Her life is yet to be complete, new journeys will arise, but for now, she is content and happy. Wishing nothing more than to stay with her husband in Mirkwood, yes that's right Legolas and Arriël became husband and wife, shortly after they returned home.

Of course Gandalf still wonders here and there. They never know there their old friend is going to show up. Frodo often visits them. Along with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Frodo has married; May Lynn Baggins is his wife. A lovely hobbit girl, his age, beautiful long blonde hair, and bright green eye's. Sam has been married to Rosie for some time now.

Merry and Pippin have also settled down marrying their life long sweethearts. Frodo and May Lynn are expecting a child soon. They have journeyed to Mirkwood. Wanting their boy or girl to be born in the presence of elves. Arriël finds herself in one of the gardens alone thinking to herself. _There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think of my parents, what we could have had. What we would have had, and yet I am content knowing that I have fulfilled a part of my destiny. _

So this is the story of the two-elven sisters Arriël and Alexia born in the present mortal world but who belong to the world known as Middle-Earth. Two girls whose parents were tragically killed protecting them from the evil wizard Molirion. The journeys of Arriël and Alexia are yet to be finished; this is just one of the many tales. These are the two-elven girls who found exactly what they were meant find. Love, happiness, and sanctuary. Moreover, they found **a destiny of their own**.


End file.
